Like a Phoenix
by Sailor Sol
Summary: Everyone thought he was gone, but like a phoenix, a new life was formed from the ashes of the old. *Chapter 20!!!* The end!!!! This story is now *COMPLETE*!!!!This is a future fic w/ a twist (I hope!). Please R/R!!
1. The Aftermath

Title Needed (Desperately!)  
Chapter 1: The Aftermath  
  
A/N: Yeah, sucky summary... it kinda came to me. If anyone has a suggestion for a title, say so in your review or e-mail me!!! And if anyone wants to be a beta-reader, tell me! But if you do, you have to be good at grammar, not just someone who wants to read the story ahead of time, okay? Good, I'll start now...  
  
Disclaimer: Who owns Harry Potter? Me!! Yeah, right, and cows make a habit of flying (well, I DID see a toy cow in a shop that was flying!!!). You all know who Harry belongs to. The plot is mine though, but it is kinda like others I've read... sorry if it looks like I stole your story, I'm trying my best to be original. Okay, I'm babbling now... Please read and review!!!!  
  
***  
"Ron, where is he?" a petite red-haired girl went running up to a much taller man with similar features. He started at her blankly for a moment, then recognition sank in.  
  
"He's gone... Harry's gone," Ron replied, his voice sounding empty, lost. The girl started sobbing. "Ginny, I'm so sorry," Ron said, comforting his younger sister.  
  
"Ron, Ginny! Where's Harry? Is he okay? What happened?" another girl came running up, pushing her bushy brown hair from her face. She saw how distressed Ginny was. "Ron, what happened? Please? Where's Harry?" she asked, sounding more and more worried every instant.  
  
"He's gone, Hermione. Just like that. There was a giant flash of light, and then there was nothing. No Harry, no Vold-, You-Know-Who, just nothing. Nothing except burnt grass. He's gone," Ron said, trying to hold back tears to no affect.  
  
"No! It can't be true! Harry can't be gone! He has to be somewhere! Did you even look?" Hermione asked hysterically, tears flowing down her face as well. Ron could only nod as he held the two sobbing girls, trying to comfort both of them and himself at the same time. Just then, a man walked up to them. He seemed to become more and more anxious as he saw the three sobbing teenagers.  
  
"Ron? Hermione? Ginny? Where's Harry?" his voice full of fear. His eyes darted towards the smoking crater a short distance away. "Oh god," he whispered.  
  
"I couldn't stop him Sirius. I tried, but he wouldn't listen. He said it was the only way," Ron said, his voice hoarse. Sirius fell down to his knees, his face buried in his hands.  
  
"Not again. Not Harry. Please, god, no! Why him? Why of all people did he have to die?" Sirius screamed the last part, totally loosing control of his emotions. Hermione had calmed down enough to go over and try to comfort him. He continued to sob, and Hermione just sat next to him, telling him everything would be okay as she wondered to herself if it really would be, or if it even could be.  
  
"All of you, come with me," a strong, comforting voice called out to the four sobbing people. They looked up into the face of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As old as he really was, none of them had ever seen him look as old or worn out as he did at that moment. Wiping their tears away though, they followed him across the lawn of the school up to his office where they all sat down in chairs facing Dumbledore.  
  
"Could someone kindly tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked, his voice weary yet full of power. Ron gulped, and began.  
  
"Harry's scar had been bothering him for the last week or so. I told him to write Sirius and you, I don't know if he did or not. He said he would, but he had been acting really weird. Hermione and I decided to let him write if he was going to, and we wouldn't interfere. He had been getting really testy about people 'interfering' with his problems. We tried to act like nothing was wrong, but as the week progressed, he seemed to become more and more agitated. Yesterday, Hermione and I confronted him, but he said nothing was wrong. That's when we wrote you two to tell you what had been happening. I knew he hadn't been sleeping at night, but he denied it when I asked him. He just seemed so cold and distant to us," Ron said, a few tears running down his cheeks. Sirius seemed to be staring blankly into space, and Ginny was sobbing again.  
  
"It was all my fault!" Ginny cried out through her tears. Three pairs of eyes looked at her. "I told him I didn't want to go out with him any more. How could I say that to him? I didn't mean it, really!" Ginny sobbed into her hands. Hermione got up to comfort her.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Ginny. You didn't know his scar had been bothering him. Calm down," Hermione said to her friend. Ginny continued to sob.  
  
"How about you, Hermione? Did you notice anything different about Harry?" Dumbledore asked her. She nodded, then gulped as well.  
  
"Ginny had come to me when she broke up with Harry, on Sunday. Even before she had broken up with him though, Harry didn't seem to be acting normal. He hardly ate anything, and he was always rubbing his scar. I think he knew You-Know-Who was coming, but didn't want to worry the rest of us. He seemed so sad all the time, like he knew that he was going to..." Hermione couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but everyone knew what she was going to say. Dumbledore just nodded his head.  
  
  
"Sirius, you have to listen. Did Harry say anything to you? Anything at all that might help us out?" Dumbledore asked Sirius. His brow furrowed in sadness and concentration. He cleared his throat before he began to speak.  
  
"He sent me a letter this morning... I didn't understand it then, but now I do. He said he was going to miss me, and he wanted me to look after Hedwig. I thought that it might just be because he wouldn't get to see me during the summer, and if he sent me a letter, he wanted me to take care of Hedwig. Now, though..." his voice trailed off. Tears started falling down his face once again.  
  
"Thank all of you. If you three could please return to your common room? Sirius, I'll show you to some private quarters," Dumbledore said, and everyone stood to go their way. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way to the Gryffindor common room, Ron in the middle with Hermione holding one hand and Ginny the other. They were the only ones there, since they were supposed to be going home that day. The three friends sat on the couch, holding each other close and crying.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Was it good? Bad? Revolting? Please review, even if it's a flame! I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to kind of set a stage for the rest of the story... Maybe I'll elaborate on what happened in a later chapter. I don't know yet... Please review though!! I'll love you forever!!!!!! Or e-mail me! I'll e-mail you back and everything! Please!!!! BTW, don't be TOO hard on me, this is my first HP fic that I'm posting... I have a couple others but they aren't ready to be posted.. oh well... PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!  
  
A/N 2 (3-29-02): I'm re-formatting this for (*hopefully*) an easier read. Plus I have some mistakes to fix in some of the chapters. Please bear with me! 


	2. The Funeral

Title Needed (Desperately!)  
Chapter 2: The Funeral  
  
A/N: I just posted ch. 1, so... okay....  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own Harry Potter, what are you talking about? Hehehe... I'm practicing for when I really DO own it... hehehe... but that won't be for a while... hehehe... anyway....  
  
***  
There were over five hundred people at the ceremony. Although they had never found the body of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, his friends, the closest thing he had to family, insisted there be a memorial service. They had wanted it to be small, private, but somehow, word of it got out, and the entire wizarding community wanted representatives at the solemn occasion. There were at least one hundred reporters there. The entire school and faculty of Hogwarts, minus the Slytherins and Professor Snape, were there. At the very front were two rows of Harry's closest friends. The nine Weasley's; Hermione Granger and her parents; Sirius Black; Remus Lupin; and Albus Dumbledore. At the back of the large church where the ceremony was being held were various other people, those that had known Harry for one reason or another, or those that had known his parents before they had died. Every single person in that room was wearing black though.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front of the church. Adjusting the magical microphone at the podium, he cleared his throat and began. "This is a very sad day indeed. It marks the end of an era and the beginning of a new one. No longer will we cower in fear of the one called Lord Voldemort. After many years, he is finally dead, for good, never to return. The one who defeated this evil once, has again defeated him. He is the one we honor here today. He is Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He gave his life to save us all," Dumbledore said, his voice full of emotion. Looking out at the people in front of him, he couldn't see a single dry eye. Reaching a hand up to his own face, he felt tears on his cheeks. Lowering his head, he walked back to his seat and sat down. Next it was Ron's turn. He made his way up to the podium.  
  
"Harry was the best friend anyone could ever have. He didn't want to be my friend because of who I was related to, he didn't care that I had a hand-me-down wand, or robes that were too short. He was my friend. From the first instant we talked aboard the Hogwarts Express, seven years ago, we were best friends. No, we were more than that. We were brothers. I will always be his brother, no matter what," Ron said, his voice cracking with emotion. He went and sat down next to his family once again. Hermione stood and took his place at the podium.  
  
"Words cannot describe the relationship I had with Harry. I think Ron put it the best though. Harry was my brother. We went through everything together, from fighting giant mountain trolls to fighting You-Know-Who. He risked his life for us, just as we risked ours for his. I can never forget what he has taught to me in the past seven years. Even if he is gone, he will always be with me," Hermione said, holding back her tears until she sat down. Ginny got up next, her entire body shaking.  
  
"Those that know me, know how I was connected to Harry. I love him, and I always will. He was my first true love, and no matter what happens, nothing can break that. Harry has saved my life many times. He would save anyone's though. He was brave and noble. A true Gryffindor. Harry Potter, I will always love you," Ginny finished, wiping away the tears at her face. Sirius slowly walked to the front of the room. His name had been cleared when Pettigrew had been found a few days earlier.  
  
"Harry was the son of my best friend. He was my godson. I loved him as if he were my own son though. I can't describe the feeling of loss that I have, but I know that I couldn't have been any prouder of Harry then I already was. He knew what he had to do, and he did it, not for himself, but for the ones he loves. Thank you, Harry, for the chance for us to live," Sirius said, sobbing into his hands as he went to sit down. For the next hour or so, other people stood to talk on behalf of the Greatest Wizard Ever.  
  
A monument was placed at the battle scene in the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds. Witches and wizards came from all over the world to see it being dedicated, on July 31, the day that Harry Potter would have turned eighteen. His wand, which had been found after the battle, was placed in a special container and sealed inside the marble statue of Harry, a stone rendition of Hedwig perched on his arm, his broomstick held in his hand, a large grin plastered across his face. Ron and Hermione had helped design the statue, wanting it to represent Harry's true spirit. A small brass plaque was on the base. It read 'Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived'.  
***  
  
A/N: What do you think? Too short? I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer... the first few chapters are mostly a transition from their school years to later... please review this and tell me what you think and if I should keep writing!!! Thanks!  
  
PS- I'd like to thank PurpleSailorSaturn7, my most wonderful beta reader. Go read her stories! Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter one, I can guarantee that chapter 3 will be MUCH longer, and I'll get it out as soon as I can! School, unfortunately, needs to take a priority... oh well... I can tell you though I have at least nine chapters planned, and I'm sure I'll be having more... BTW, the more reviews I get, the sooner I try to post! Thanks again!  
  
A/N 2: I reloaded this chapter cuz my friend is STUPID and I'm going to KILL HIM!!!! So there, Dave, happy now???????  
  
PS- If anyone (besides Dave, Frank, etc.) can find the ONE change in this, I'll applaud you!!!! Thanks again for the reviews!!!!!  
  
A/N 3 (3-29-02): I'm re-formatting this for (*hopefully*) an easier read. Plus I have some mistakes to fix in some of the chapters. Please bear with me! 


	3. Ten Years in the Making

Title Needed (Desperately!)  
Ch. 3: Ten Years in the Making  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm moving fast! I just posted ch. 1, and I just sent ch. 2 to my beta- reader (thanks PurpleSailorSaturn7!! PS- Go read her fics!!!). I'm going to try and get this one done tonight too... Buenos suertes a mi (good luck to me!)...  
  
Disclaimer: If you seriously believe when I say I own Harry Potter, I think it's time to take those little pills again...  
  
***  
It had been one year. One year since the impossible had happened. But it had. And they had managed to get on with their lives. For the most part. The memories were still there, and always would be. But they tried to make the best of things.  
  
"I understand that there's a position open in the fall for a Quidditch professor," Ron said to Professor Dumbledore. The wise old man smiled.  
  
"Why, yes there is. Would you like to apply for that position, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, a glint in his eyes. Ron's face started to blush slightly, but he quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Yes sir. It would be a great honor to me if I could work here at Hogwarts," Ron said. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, and I will contact you with my decision in a month's time," Dumbledore replied. Ron shifted uncomfortably in the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Um, sir, Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked nervously. Dumbledore looked up at him from the papers he had been shuffling through. "Would you, I mean, if you're not too busy, do you think you could possibly preside over mine and Hermione's wedding?" Ron asked, rushing through the end. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to ask me that. When do you want to have the ceremony?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Ron turned bright red to match his hair. "Well, Hermione and I have been talking, and I think we both agree that we want to have it on July 31. Harry's birthday," Ron said, biting his bottom lip slightly. Dumbledore raised one eyebrow curiously, but didn't comment.  
  
"Very well. I will see you then, and most likely have the results of your application," Dumbledore said. Ron stood and thanked him profusely, then left the small circular office.  
  
The next day, another person was sitting in that chair, her bushy brown hair just visible over the back.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor. How are you today?" she asked politely, a warm smile on her face.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Now what brings you here today Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I wish to apply for the position of Charms teacher. I really would like to teach here. It's the only job I can imagine myself in," Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you would be an excellent teacher," Dumbledore said. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. Has Ron spoken to you sir?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Yes he has, and yes, I would be honored to preside over your wedding. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork I need to work on," Dumbledore said. Hermione thanked him again and left the office.  
  
A few minutes later, Dumbledore heard a knock on his door. He stood up from his desk curiously to see who it was. He opened the door, and smiled in surprise.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, how nice to see you again. Please, come in," Dumbledore said, going back to his desk. "How may I help you today?"  
  
"Professor, sir, I know that I just graduated and all, but I had heard that Professor Binns was finally going to retire, and I was wondering if I could possibly apply for the job?" Ginny asked, looking down at her lap, her hands twisting together.  
  
"I think I could put you down on the list for possible applicants. I'm sure you would make a wonderful teacher, no matter when you graduated," Dumbledore said, smiling. Ginny blushed, and thanked Dumbledore, getting up and leaving. Dumbledore smiled to himself.  
  
He flipped to a piece of paper in a folder on his desk. Smiling a little, he wrote something down, then closed the folder and placed it in a drawer in his desk. Then he stood up and left his office.  
***  
  
Dumbledore stood at the altar, looking out across the happy faces. All of a sudden, music started playing, and the doors at the back of the church opened, revealing Hermione in a flowing white gown, her hair tied back in an elegant bun. Her father held her arm as he led her down the aisle, smiles on both their faces. Her father let go of her as she stood facing Ron, who was wearing a crisp black tuxedo. Both wore gigantic smiles on their faces, but one could detect a hint of sadness in their eyes. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore began the proceedings.  
  
"We are gathered here today to honor the marriage of two people bound by love for the other. No two people can be more perfect than Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. Their love is pure and true, and to show it to each other, they have requested to read their own vows," Dumbledore said, smiling at his two former students. Ron blushed slightly, then cleared his throat, facing Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, my love, my friend. If there was a word that could represent how I feel about you, it would have to be the longest, most poetic, and prettiest word in any language. I haven't found that word yet, but I'm still looking. I love you more than words can describe. I love you more than the world. I can't live without you. I ask of you, please, forever be mine, no matter what happens between us. You are my life," Ron said, causing many dry eyes to disappear. Mrs. Weasly could be heard sobbing loudly from her seat, her husband quietly shushing her. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ron, at first, I couldn't live with you. Now I can't live without you. You are like the sun to me. My world revolves around you. Nothing could honor me more than being your wife. It fills my heart with joy to know that I will be with you for eternity. I love you, and nothing can keep us apart," Hermione said tenderly. Now it was Mrs. Granger's turn to be sobbing. Hermione's face was blushed with happiness and joy, her eyes locked with Ron's. Dumbledore cleared his throat again, and Hermione and Ron looked at him.  
  
"It is now time to present each other your rings, to symbolize the never-ending circle of love shared between the two of you," Dumbledore said, gesturing to each of them. Ron turned to his brother Charlie, who was his best man, while Hermione turned to Ginny. They turned back, and each was smiling even more.  
  
"Hermione, please accept this token of my love for you. May our love be as enduring as the diamond upon it and our trust as never-ending as the band that holds it close to you," Ron said, taking the ring out of it's case and sliding it onto her left hand. Hermione took out a simple gold band from the box she held.  
  
"This band may appear plain, but to others, so may our love. If you look closer though, you will see that love cannot be plain, just as this band is not plain. Cherish the love it symbolizes, and the friendship it honors," Hermione said, a tear sliding down her cheek. She placed the ring on Ron's finger. He lifted his hand up for a moment to examine it, then smiled at Hermione. He then turned his attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Dumbledore said happily, addressing Ron. Without a moments hesitation, Ron and Hermione locked in a passionate kiss. Moments later, they broke apart, and holding hands, headed for the back of the church to a waiting limousine.  
  
A little while later, they were at a banquet hall for their reception. After taking many pictures, they cut the cake. After some time, Sirius came up to congratulate them.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Sirius said, a smile on his lips. Hermione rolled her eyes at the older man.  
  
"Call me Hermione, I don't think I'm ready to be called 'Mrs.' yet, even if it means I'm married to Ron," she said. Sirius smiled a little more.  
  
"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. So, what was so special about the ring you gave Ron?" Sirius asked curiously. Hermione smiled in a sad sort of way.  
  
"See for yourself," Ron said, holding up his hand for Sirius to see the ring. He gasped as he saw the inscription, a lightning bolt with an H on one side and a P on the other.  
  
"But, I don't understand," Sirius was saying with a confused look on his face. "Why?" was all he could say before his voice cracked with emotions. Hermione looked slightly guilty, but tried to explain nevertheless.  
  
"Sirius, I'm sorry. It's just, I couldn't imagine a life without Harry. I can't even contemplate not having Harry at the wedding, in some way. It was my way of having him there, for all of us. I want Harry to be a part of my marriage. He is our brother, and he deserves to be part of it, even if he is... gone...," Hermione managed the last part, biting her lip a little. A tear had started to trickle down Sirius's cheek. Hermione went up to him and gave him a big hug. He just started crying on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to break down like this. It's just, everything has happened so soon, and now you two are honoring Harry like this. I'm sorry. Thank you. Thank you for doing this for Harry. For me," Sirius said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, then walking off into the crowd. Hermione shot Ron a worried look, but he just shrugged, then took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor to dance.  
  
A few minutes later, Dumbledore came up to Ron and Hermione who were talking with Ginny at the moment. He cleared his throat, and everyone greeted him.  
  
"I have good news for all of you. Starting on September 1, the three of you will be teaching at Hogwarts. Congratulations," Dumbledore said, smiling. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked shocked, but happily thanked Dumbledore. They continued their conversation, each with a new hope for the coming year.  
***  
  
"Five years ago, our world took a drastic change. At the apex of his power, Lord Voldemort was defeated by a man, hardly out of his childhood. All of you know who I am talking about. Harry Potter. My first act as Minister of Magic is to dedicate July 31 as Harry Potter Day, in memorial to the boy who saved us all from the darkness. Thank you Harry, and may your name live on forever in infamy," Minister of Magic Sirius Black said from the podium in front of the Ministry building. Cheers erupted from the crowd. Sirius smiled, looking out on the happy faces. "You deserve it, Harry," he said quietly, his eyes glancing towards heaven for just an instant.  
  
Sirius walked into the building behind him and went to his new office. He sat down in his leather chair and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the calm he finally had the chance to enjoy. He sat up quickly when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in!" he said happily as he saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny standing at the door. They came in, and Sirius conjured them some chairs. Sirius smiled as he looked at the three people before him. "So, how have you all been? How's little Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We're fine, thanks. Harry is doing just fine. He's really enjoying the daycare we have him in. Thank goodness it's not a Muggle one, they'd kick him out. He's always making things come to him with his mind. It scared me to death the first time he did it," Hermione was saying. Sirius laughed.  
  
"How about you Ginny? How are things with Frank?" Sirius asked the younger of the three. She smiled, then held up her hand. Sirius gasped.  
  
"We're getting married! I'm so happy," Ginny said, beaming at the ring on her finger. Ron rolled his eyes at his sister.  
  
"Well, congratulations. When's the big day?" Sirius asked. Ginny blushed and looked down at her hands.  
  
"We're not sure yet, but I think it's going to be in the spring sometime," Ginny said. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Make sure you remember to invite me. I don't want to miss such a big occasion," Sirius said.  
  
"Speaking of which, congratulations on becoming minister. I guess being an Auror for five years really paid off," Ron said. Sirius just smiled.  
  
"Thank you Sirius. Now everyone will always remember," Ginny said. Tears had started to form in her eyes, although there was still a smile on her face. Sirius knew the feeling, and stood up, coming to her side and giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Your welcome," he said. Nothing else needed to be said on the topic, a silent understanding coming to all in the room.  
***  
  
Twenty or so people were gathered in a small Muggle church, a smile on everyone's faces. As the music began, two little girls came out throwing flower petals on the ground, followed by a little boy in a suit, holding a pillow with a ring on it. The little boy smiled towards his parents, both standing at the front of the church. Then came the bride, her long red hair flowing behind her, a circle of fresh flowers around her forehead. Her father, also with bright red hair, led her down the aisle. Once there, she faced her soon-to-be-husband, a Muggle, with brown hair, hazel eyes, and glasses.  
  
A little while later, the girl was no longer Ginny Weasley, but instead, Mrs. Frank Becker. Everyone celebrated, but most who knew Ginny could tell she felt slighty guilty about marrying someone else, and could see the sadness in her eyes, even though she had found someone new to love. While cutting the cake that day, she made a startling announcement to everyone in the room that she was pregnant, adding one more reason for everyone to rejoice and congratulate the newlyweds.  
***  
  
A/N: Ah, so it took a BIT longer than anticipated.. sorry to everyone who's been looking forward to this. My week was just a bit crazier than I had planned for... the ending to this chapter kind of went downhill too, mostly because I wanted to get it written already... I promise I'll do better on the next chapter. Anyway, that's when the real story is going to start! Yay!  
  
Here are my thanks! (if you review, you might just get your name up here!)  
  
Christina: muchas gracias, mi amiga mejor! dulce tan infierno! (is that right, lol?) :-)  
Felicity Dream: hmm, thanks for the suggestion, I'll think about it.  
Kelzery: never fear, I have at least 12 chapters planned right now...  
Kate Potter: thanks!  
Rose Wing: thanks for the suggestions, I think I'm going to take all of the titles suggested into consideration, then maybe combine them all into one somehow.... neway, thanks!  
  
And as always, thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, PurpleSailorSaturn7! Go read her fics!!!!!  
  
A/N 2: Sorry, I just realized this didn't load right, so I'm trying again! Thanks for your patience!!!!  
  
A/N 3 (3-29-02): I'm re-formatting this for (*hopefully*) an easier read. Plus I have some mistakes to fix in some of the chapters. Please bear with me! 


	4. A New Teacher

Title Needed (Desperately!)  
Ch. 4: A New Teacher  
  
A/N: As always, thanks to my beta reader, PurpleSailorSaturn7. Please keep reading and reviewing, I'm sorry if it takes me a while to get these posted, I have a History paper due next week, an English paper due next week, and mid-terms are also next week, so things are a bit crazy. Plus I have play rehearsal, track practice, baby-sitting, and two dentist appointments this week (I'm getting my braces off finally! Yay!). I'll work on this as much as possible, but school DOES take precedence... sometimes... lol... anyway, I'll shut up now... One more quick thing: Hahaha, to my school friends! You'll see what I mean!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO own Harry Potter and Co! I keep them in a little box, and when I get bored, I take them out to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting minds of readers....  
  
***  
The sky was clear blue, but a strong wind ripped across the countryside. A man walked towards the train station, a black trench coat wrapped tightly around his wiry frame. Once in the station, he loosened the hold on his jacket, letting it hang from his shoulders. Rubbing his arms to warm up a bit, he started walking along the lines of the platforms until he came to the ones marked 9 and 10. There he stopped, standing off to the side slightly as he saw a large group of people heading towards that same spot, three boys, all with trunks, one with an owl perched in a cage on top, and their mother and father. The man took a hat out of one of the many pockets in his trench coat and placed it on his head, obviously hoping not to be recognized. He watched as the three children made their way through the solid barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, then their parents following quickly behind them. The man sighed, then looking around, slowly went up to the same wall, and leaning against it casually, fell through onto another platform.  
  
A sharp whistle pierced the air as the man saw a scarlet steam engine let off a puff of smoke. Children were running around everywhere, trying to find their friends, as parents said goodbye. The man walked towards the front of the train, and climbing up into the carriage, went to the conductor.  
  
"Excuse me!" the man said, shouting slightly over the roar of the engine. The conductor looked up. "Where should I sit? Professor Dumbledore said I could take the train. I'm a new teacher!" the man shouted. The conductor pointed to a carriage, and the man thanked him, then went to sit down. The compartment was empty, and the man closed the door thankfully. He wasn't ready to face anyone quite yet. For a while, he watched the countryside passing by, but around noon, he decided to take a nap.  
  
He was still asleep, but he could sense the train coming to a stop. He woke, then quickly changed into a pair of robes he had somehow kept stashed in his trench coat. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. He quickly took out a mirror, looking at his crazy black hair. He looked into his brown eyes and smiled. Content, he put the mirror away, just as the train stopped. He climbed down and managed to get into the first horse-less carriage waiting to take the older students to the castle.  
  
Getting out quickly, he headed for the Great Hall. Once inside, he rushed to the head table, spoke to Professor Dumbledore for a moment, then sat down next to Ron Weasley, the Quidditch teacher at Hogwarts. The man smiled slightly, but didn't go to introduce himself. Ron didn't notice though, since he was busy having a conversation with his wife Hermione, seated on the other side of him. The Great Hall soon filled up with students, and after everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall came in with the new first years so they could be Sorted.  
  
Ten minutes later, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak. He cleared his throat then began. "Welcome students, old and new! I hope you are just as excited to be back as I am. The castle is too quiet without the constant din of children's voices and the random explosions from all over the school," Dumbledore said, making practically everyone laugh. He smiled. "That's more like it. Now, if you hadn't already noticed, we have a new teacher among us. I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, James Turner," Dumbledore pointed to the man who had been wearing the trench coat. He stood and waved a little, and the students all clapped politely. "I hope you all treat him better than you did Professor Fordham. Now, before you start a revolt, let's eat!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, and food appeared on all the tables.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, I'm the Quidditch teacher," Ron said, turning to Professor Turner. He stuck out his hand towards James.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm James Turner. But you already knew that," James said, taking Ron's hand and shaking it. Ron gave him a slightly puzzled look, but smiled. He quickly turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, does that new guy look kind of familiar to you?" he whispered quietly so James wouldn't hear. Hermione casually looked at him, then replied.  
  
"Sort of, but I don't know who he looks like. Maybe I'll think of who he reminds me of later. I'm hungry, so let's eat," Hermione said, putting mashed potatoes on her plate, then passing the tray to Ron. Ron put some potatoes on his plate, then gave it to James.  
  
"So, where are you from? Did you go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked casually. James cleared his throat a little, took the potatoes, then answered the question.  
  
"I'm from America," James answered tersely. Not bothering to elaborate, James changed the subject. "Could you please pass me the salt?" Ron obliged.  
  
"America? What part of America? What are American schools like for wizards?" Ron asked. He didn't seem to notice James' growing agitation.  
  
"Maine. They really don't go to school in America. They find out they're a witch or wizard, then train under another witch or wizard. It's different," James said, starting to eat his food.  
  
"Oh. Well, is that why you came here to teach? Because they don't teach over there?" Ron continued, just trying to be sociable.  
  
"Something like that. My parents were friends with Dumbledore, and he sent me an owl, saying he needed a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I was the only one who could make it," James replied. Thankfully, the feast was winding down and Dumbledore stood to speak once again.  
  
"Before I dismiss you for the night, I have some brief reminders. Mr. Filch's list is constantly growing longer, so if you don't want something to be banned, please don't use it for mayhem. Also, I would like to remind the students that, yes in fact, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, and for good reason. Have a nice night, everyone, and enjoy your first day of term tomorrow!" Dumbledore said, dismissing the students. Ron was about to ask James more questions, when he stood up.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to finish up my lesson plans. I'll be seeing you around then," James said, heading for his living quarters. Ron just watched him leave, then turned back to Hermione once again.  
  
"There's something odd about that guy. I don't know what it is, though. It seems like he doesn't want to talk about his past, like he has some big, bad secret or something," Ron said, trying to puzzle through his thoughts.  
  
"He's probably just nervous. Remember when we first started teaching? I felt so weird sitting up here, and people only a few years younger than us were in our classes. People we had gone to school with," Hermione said. Ron shook his head, still trying to think of what he felt.  
  
"I don't know. All he would tell me was that he used to live in Maine, in America, and that Dumbledore was friends with his parents. It just seems too weird. If he lived in America, then why would he come teach here? I mean, he even said they never really went to wizarding school in America. If that's true, then is he even a fully qualified wizard? And he seemed to know his way around here pretty well," Ron said, not giving up. Hermione just sighed.  
  
"Ron, just drop it for now. If James is hiding something, I think we'll figure it out eventually. Let's go talk to Harry before he needs to go to sleep, okay?" Hermione said, standing up and heading towards the room that she and Ron share.  
***  
  
James slowly made his way through the different hallways of Hogwarts, heading towards his room. After a while, he found the correct door, and opened it, going in. Once inside, he sat down at his desk, opened up his grade book, and looked over the plans he had made. About five minutes later, he sighed, closed the book, and went into his adjoining room, taking out his contacts and getting changed. He lay awake for about ten minutes, his naturally green eyes staring at the ceiling, before he finally fell asleep.  
  
The morning light streamed in through his window, and James rolled over, his hand covering his face. He groaned as he opened his eyes to look at the clock on his nightstand. Sighing, he pulled himself out of his bed, which at the moment felt like the most comfortable bed in the entire world. He slowly started getting ready, taking a quick shower in his private bathroom, then putting his contacts in again, so his eyes would once again appear to be brown.  
  
Gathering his books and other things for his first day of class, he stopped by his classroom to drop them off, then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. He took his seat and served himself some scrambled eggs and a couple pieces of bacon. A few minutes later, Hermione came in and sat down next to him. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Weasley. You met my husband Ron last night. I'm the Charms professor. Sorry about Ron being somewhat rude, he has a very inquisitive nature," Hermione said, her fast paced speech surprising James just a little.  
  
"Hi. You already know who I am, so I guess I don't have to tell you. I wasn't bothered by Ron. I just don't like talking about my past all that much. It wasn't that pleasant," James said, taking a sip of orange juice he had poured for himself.  
  
"If you ever need to talk, I'm always available," Hermione said kindly. James smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks, but I really should be getting to my first lesson. I want everything to be perfect," James said, quickly taking a few bites of his food, then another sip of orange juice. He nodded his head in greeting as Ron entered and he left.  
  
"Why's he in such a rush?" Ron asked, sitting down in the seat James had just vacated. Hermione was looking at James as he left.  
  
"I don't know. He seems so sad Ron. He said he doesn't like talking about his past because 'it wasn't that pleasant'. Poor guy," Hermione said, sighing in sympathy.  
  
"Like our lives have been peachy keen," Ron muttered darkly as he put some food on his plate and poured himself some juice. Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband.  
  
"Really, Ron. You don't have to be so spiteful. Try and be nice to him, he's new here," Hermione said, finishing her own food and heading for her first class as well.  
***  
  
James sighed. He looked at the notes he had written down, then back at the blackboard. They just didn't seem right to him. Using his wand, he magically cleared the board and read his notes once again, trying to figure out what he would do for the lesson. All too soon, the bell rang and students came rushing in, trying to get good seats. After the second bell rang, James closed the door and went to the front of the room.  
  
"Good morning, ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your new teacher, Professor Turner. Could someone please tell me what Professor Fordham taught you last year?" James asked his class, surveying the students.  
  
"Nothing," one boy replied, not bothering to raise his hand. Several students laughed at this comment. James just raised his eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"Nothing? Are you absolutely sure?" James asked, a hint of humor in his voice. The students tried to keep from smiling. A boy with hair in dreadlocks raised his hand.  
  
"He tried to teach us stuff, but no one ever listened. We were all surprised he lasted all year, though he did threaten to quit at Christmas break," the boy said. More laughter broke out through the room.  
  
"Thank you, Mr., um, Jordan," James said, checking the name on his seating chart. The boy smiled proudly, like he had just accomplished something amazing. "Now that I know the extent of your knowledge as second year students, we will begin with our first lesson. Please take out your quills and parchment to take notes on what I am going to say," James said, going to stand in front of his desk. After a moment, everyone was ready, and he began.  
  
"Can anyone tell me the purpose of this course?" James asked, leaning up against his desk. A few people rolled their eyes in boredom, but one girl with slightly reddish hair raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Weasley, I believe?" he said, pointing to the girl.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts was a course designed to teach students the basics of defending themselves against curses, hexes, and potentially dangerous magical creatures. It teaches the student to be prepared for any situation, and to not show fear in the face of danger," the girl said, smiling. A few more people rolled their eyes at her textbook answer, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Perfectly put, Rose. A point to Gryffindor. Now, in order to learn how to defend yourselves against these things, you must learn about them, how to perform them, where they live, etceteras. Our first lesson, which you will take notes on for the rest of this period, will be on some basic curses, mainly the partial and total Body Bind curses. Please take out your books and outline chapter one, and we will be having a quiz on it tomorrow," James said, writing the assignment on the board. He heard moans coming from the students. The first boy who had spoken whispered loudly.  
  
"Fordham never made us do work. Too bad we can't get him back," the boy said. James turned around to face the boy.  
  
"Mr. Lipton, if you feel that this class is too much work, then maybe you shouldn't be privileged enough to be attending this school. Everyone will do their work, to my standard, or will have a letter sent home to their parents. And if you decide to continue your rowdy streak, you can do so in detention with me," James said coolly. The boy just looked back at him, a slight look of hatred on his face. James heard a few sniggers from throughout the room. "That goes for everyone. This class is very important, and should be taken seriously. It could save your life some day," James finished, just as the bell rang. The students packed their things in silence, then headed for their next class.  
  
James went around his desk and sat down in his chair. He sighed, relaxing after his first class. There was thankfully a five minute break between classes, allowing students enough time to get from one class to the next. Just before the bell rang, the next class filed in and took their seats. Sighing again, James stood up to greet them. After everyone was seated, James closed the door, then cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your teacher, Professor Turner. As sixth years, you will begin the process of learning about restricted curses, including the three Unforgivable Curses. These are the curses that are banned from use, for good reason. They are all highly dangerous, and a few are even deadly. They are the curses that, ten years ago, Lord Voldemort and his followers used to terrorize innocent people. This will not be easy. This is very advanced magic, but it will bring you one step closer to being able to defend yourself against almost anything you may encounter. You will also be learning how to defend yourselves against more advanced Dark creatures, such as the Dementor," James said, letting all this information sink in. The students didn't seem phased by this, so James decided to continue. "Our first lesson of the year will be in regards to the Dementor. Seeing that all the Dementors are kept confined, we will not be actually facing one. You will learn the theory behind the Patronus charm, and how to perform it. I will tell you this now, and I'm sure I will repeat this many times. The magic you are learning this year is highly advanced, and I do not expect many of you to be able to perform the actual counter charms, but you must at least know the theory and how to do the charm, even if you can't actually do it. For the next twenty minutes, you will read the chapter on Dementors and take notes. In the last five minutes of class, if you have been good, I will do a brief demonstration of the Patronus charm," James said. The students murmured excitedly, quickly taking out their books to take notes. James went back to his seat, watching his students and thinking to himself.  
  
'I wonder if this is the right thing to do,' he mused. 'It's not like any of them will care what my Patronus is. I guess it is the right thing to do. There's no harm to it,' James spent the entire twenty minutes debating with himself, but when there was five minutes left of class, he decided to give his class what he promised them.  
  
"Now, before I do this, remember, not all of you will be able to perform this charm. It is much harder to do than it appears. As you have most likely read in your notes, each person's Patronus is different. I will now do the charm," James said, taking out his wand. He took a deep breath, and raised his hand.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" James said, thinking the happiest thought he could. Out of the end of his wand shot a silver figure. The majority of the class gasped as they took in the giant silver stag standing in front of them. After about thirty seconds or so, the stag vanished. James put his wand down, and returned to his seat once more. The students found their voices once again, and started talking excitedly amongst themselves as James gained back his strength. Then the bell rang, and the students reluctantly got up and left.  
***  
  
The next few weeks, James had a rather enjoyable time teaching his new students all about defending themselves. All the students seemed to respect him greatly, and he hardly ever had a problem with any of them, except for the rare few who found it enjoyable to torture their teachers. The other staff members also respected him for knowing his subject so well, and being able to readily teach his students to defend themselves. Too soon, the first term was coming to an end, with the Halloween feast close at hand. Meanwhile, everyone was also waiting for the first Quidditch match of the season, the most anxiously awaited match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, so the ending kinda sucked..... I didn't know how to end it, without going on for pages and pages about the first term... Sorry if anything is kind of confusing at this point, but as we go along, things will start to clear up... I'm maybe thinking about keeping this going for more than one year of their time, because I might have a plot for something later, either that or I'll start a whole new story for it... I just have one question. Is anyone even reading this???? The only reviews I've gotten were from two of my friends who I made go read it!!!! I need more reviews!!!!! Please review this!!!! Even if you say it sucks and I should never write again, and I'm defiling the name of JK Rowling!!!!! Please!!!!!! And I'm still looking for a good title!!!! So please, review my story!!!  
  
Here's my thanks!  
  
Musteffi Plontiodengenial: First of all, you're a dork (lol!). Second of all, do I LOOK like JK?????? Not quite... she has reddish hair, for one thing... Third, how do you want me to use more Harry Potter terms? For one thing, the chapters you read are mainly transition chapters, and what you see above is the beginning of the actual story, so I will work on the "imagery" and the "terms". Now, if you'll get your stick out of your gludius maximus, I will continue to write my story the way I want to. And lastly, if you anger me any more, I will be forced to use XPT. Thank you. Goodbye.  
  
(PS- don't worry, MP is a friend of mine.... lol.... he's in no REAL danger... hehe... hehehehe..... *grins evilly while rubbing hands together*....)  
  
Since no one else has reviewed..... I guess I'll be going now... *sob*... please go read my beta reader's fics!!!! Just look up PurpleSailorSaturn7!!! Even if you don't like mine, just go read those.... please??? Is anyone out there??? Please???? Thanks......  
  
A/N 2: I'm tired of waiting for my beta, since it's been SO long since I last posted! If she makes any changes, I'm going to re-load this. I just had to get it out! Please enjoy! And please, I BEG you, review!!!!!!! Pretty please!!!!!  
  
A/N 3 (3-29-02): I'm re-formatting this for (*hopefully*) an easier read. Plus I have some mistakes to fix in some of the chapters. Please bear with me! 


	5. Masquerade- Part 1

Title Needed (Desperately!)  
Ch. 5: Masquerade- Part 1  
  
A/N: Life is too crazy... I haven't sent Ch. 4 to my beta yet, only because my older sister is on the phone... so I can't use my e-mail... but I will shortly... I'm sorry if it takes me long to get chapters posted, but I think I'm definitely on a weekly basis, or I try to be. It's really hard right now though... Once mid-terms are done with this week, a lot of tension will be removed... and I mean a LOT of tension! But then of course I have to start studying for my AP History test in May... which is a VERY big thing... but that's okay. And track is almost over, and I won't be baby sitting much longer, so never fear! I will have more time! And I love this story, so even if no one is reading it, I will post it anyway! Because I can't just let it slide! Not now! Okay, I"ll stop babbling...  
  
Disclaimer: My mom (or mum, depending on where I'm from, which is OBVIOUSLY England, since I use so many American terms......) is JK Rowling, and she lets me write stories about her characters, just for the fun of it. She says they give her inspiration... *cough, cough*.....  
  
***  
  
James wearily made his way into the teacher's lounge. It was the first break he had all day, and it wasn't long. He just wanted to sit down and sleep, but he knew he couldn't miss his afternoon classes. Going over to the bulletin board, he noticed three memos posted. The first was in regards to the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. The second reminded the teachers that term was closing and they needed their grades handed in. The third made James gasp a little.  
  
"A Halloween masquerade?" he said quietly to himself. Biting his lip, he turned his back from the bulletin board. Sighing, he went and sat down in one of the oversized armchairs. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his head of all the thoughts running through it. He opened them again when the door to the lounge opened and Ron came in.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you," Ron said, walking over to a pitcher filled with coffee and pouring himself a cup.  
  
"It's okay. I was just thinking about that masquerade. Sounds... interesting..." James said, standing up and stretching a little.  
  
"It's not that bad. It kind of became a tradition a few years back. Dumbledore seems to enjoy it, so it just stuck, I guess. You don't have to go if you really don't want to," Ron said.  
  
"Maybe I will go... I don't know. A masquerade on Halloween..." James said, a hint of sadness and longing in his voice. Ron gave him a strange look, but didn't push it. Instead, he chose to change the subject.  
  
"So, are you going to the big Quidditch match next weekend?" Ron asked. James smiled a little, then shrugged.  
  
"I might. I haven't flown in ages... I wish I could just get out there and zoom around for a bit," James said wistfully. Ron smiled a little to himself.  
  
"Doing anything after classes are done today?" Ron asked, his smile growing ever larger. James just looked at him for a moment, then started smiling as well.  
  
"No, I'm not. Any suggestions as to what I could do?" James asked, playing along a little with Ron, who was still smiling.  
  
"Meet me on the Quidditch pitch at four o'clock. Bring your broom," Ron said, smiling, taking a sip of his coffee, and leaving the office. James had a gigantic smile on his face as he followed Ron out and headed to his next class.  
  
Later that day, James slowly walked towards the Quidditch pitch, his broom slung over his shoulder. He had a content smile on his face as he walked, taking his time and enjoying the light breeze blowing across the grounds. Finally, he reached the stadium, where he saw Ron standing near the center, holding a broom himself. Ron smiled and waved at him.  
  
"Great, you're here! I know we haven't really been that great friends since you came her, but I just thought you seemed rather stressed out, and flying just always seemed like a natural way for me to relax, so I thought you might like to fly for a bit. Up to a race?" Ron asked, smiling once again. James had an almost evil twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Just to warn you now, I've never been beat," James said, mounting his broom and kicking up a couple feet. Ron followed suit. "On the count of three?" James asked. Ron nodded in consent. "One... two... three!" James shouted, leaning forward on his broom and taking off, Ron close at his heels. Wind whipping their hair, they flew around the stadium five times before James was so far ahead he almost lapsed Ron, who reluctantly gave in.  
  
"Only one person has ever beat me," Ron said in disappointment. He sighed a little, trying to straighten his hair out a bit.  
  
"You've got a bit of dirt on your nose," James said, going over to the seats to sit down for a minute. Ron swiped at his nose irritably, then followed him.  
  
"So, what kind of broom do you have, anyway?" James asked casually. Ron put his broom down next to him as he sat.  
  
"Lightning Bolt 3000. You?" Ron asked. James ran a thumb along the handle of his broom a moment before answering.  
  
"A Firebolt," he said, almost in a whisper. Ron didn't say anything for a moment, noticeably stunned.  
  
"A Firebolt? Those haven't been made in what, ten years? Fifteen?" Ron asked, his voice sounding slightly gruffy as a mixture of sadness and anger crept into it. James was silent for a moment more.  
  
"Twelve years. I was fifteen when they made the last one. Special order, to the US International team. I remember the day I got mine... everyone was in shock... it was one of the first sold..." James said, sadness creeping into his voice. Ron glared at him slightly, then sighed a little.  
  
"My friend had one. It was a Christmas present from his godfather. We were in our third year. I remember how jealous everyone was. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup that year," Ron said longingly, obviously wishing things were the way they used to be.  
  
"Who was he? Your friend, I mean," James asked, trying not to sound intrusive. Ron was staring off towards the Forbidden Forest, not responding.  
  
"Have you ever had someone who meant everything to you? Someone who, if they ever left, could mean years of pain and regret?" Ron asked, still looking towards the Forest.  
  
"In a way," James said quietly. Ron just shook his head a little. James bit his lip and didn't say any more.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. When I was in school, I had everything. A loving family, a great girlfriend, and the best friend anyone could ever ask for. By the end of my seventh year though, nothing would ever be the same..." Ron didn't really seem to care what he was saying. He just continued talking, as James nodded to show he was still listening. "Can I show you something?" Ron asked suddenly. James looked a little startled.  
  
"Um, sure," he said, following Ron as he got up and started heading for the Forbidden Forest. "Should we be going in there? Isn't it forbidden?" James asked as he saw where they were going.  
  
"Not where I'm taking you. Don't worry," Ron said, still leading the way, plunging ahead recklessly. A few minutes later, just as the sun was starting to set, casting a red glow on everything, Ron stopped. He was in a clearing, a large statue in the middle. James didn't say anything for a moment.  
  
"Him? He was your friend?" James asked, somewhat rhetorically. Ron just sighed. "Who is he?" James asked. Ron gave him a funny look, like he was wondering if James was being serious.  
  
"You really don't know who that is? Did you live under a rock in America or something?" Ron said, anger creeping into his voice.  
  
"I led a mainly Muggle life in America. I didn't know too many other wizards," James said, somewhat guiltily. Ron seemed to accept the answer.  
  
"Harry Potter. My best friend," Ron said, very quietly. James almost didn't hear him. "He died fighting Voldemort..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," James said. Ron didn't reply, looking up at the face of the statue, a single tear running down his cheek, illuminated in the light of the setting sun.  
  
"We'd better get back to the castle. It's almost dinner time," Ron said, a finality in his voice. James nodded. Ron started walking away, but James stayed behind for a minute, looking up into the face of the statue. A small, sad smile played across his lips as he followed Ron up to the castle.  
***  
  
James walked into the Great Hall to find that Ron was already sitting next to Hermione, eating his dinner quietly. James didn't say anything as he sat down and began to eat his food as well. They both finished their meals in silence. Just as James was about to leave, Ginny came over to their group.  
  
"Hey you guys. Are you going to the Masquerade?" she asked. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Of course we are. We wouldn't miss it for the world," Hermione said. Ginny smiled.  
  
"How about you, James? Is the newest addition to our teaching staff going to come out and dance?" Ginny asked, somewhat teasingly. James blushed a little.  
  
"I might. I haven't decided yet. But if I did, I wouldn't have anything to wear," James replied. Ron rolled his eyes again.  
  
"I'm sure you could think of something," Ginny said. James smiled a little. Looking at his watch, he excused himself, saying he had work to finish. Everyone said goodnight to him as he headed off towards his office.  
  
Once in the sanctuary of his own room, James allowed some of his true emotions to show. He let out a sad, deep sigh, then went and sat down at his desk, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started composing a letter to his wife.  
  
'Dear Jenny,' he started writing. 'How are things in London? I'm sorry I haven't written more often, but things are quite insane here. You know what it can be like. Everyone seems to be enjoying my class though. There's going to be a masquerade ball for Halloween... I don't know if I should go... Would you mind? I wouldn't be going with anyone or anything... I'd ask you, but there's no way you would be able to come up for it... Anyway, I hope things are going well for you. Lots of love, James.' He reread his letter once before rolling it up and putting it aside to send in the morning.  
  
He sighed deeply, looking worn out and older than he really was. Slowly he got ready for bed, his green eyes once again revealed, appearing to glow with their own light in the darkness of his room. He climbed into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning brought rain. After putting in his contacts, James looked out the window in his room, sighing to himself at the dreary gray landscape spreading out to the edge of the woods and the lake. After a few minutes, he gathered his things and headed for his first class, not bothering to go to breakfast. Along the way, he quickly sent his letter. Once inside his classroom, he again looked out the window. His mood seemed to reflect the weather, but when the bell rang, he forced a smile on his face and turned towards the students just starting to come inside. After the second bell, he addressed them.  
  
"Welcome. Today you will be taking notes on chapter 14, relating to Basilisks. If you have any questions throughout the period, feel free to ask me. Otherwise, I would like to request that you remain silent," James said, sitting down at his desk and opening a book, scanning through the text as his students started doing the same.  
  
After a few minutes of quiet, when all the students were doing as they were supposed to, a few murmers started to spread through the room. James looked up from his book, but didn't comment. Everyone seemed to be still doing their work. When he looked back down though, he heard their voices again. Without moving his head, he let his eyes look around the room to find the culprits. He finally found them, two students sitting near the back of the class.  
  
"Ms. Bates, Mr. Jones, would you like to share with the rest of the class what you find so much more interesting than your assingment?" James asked evenly, making the two blush furiously. "Ten points from Hufflepuff. If you are done now, please go back to work," he finished. They started their work again, but a moment later, one of their hands shot into the air. "Yes Mr. Jones?" James asked.  
  
"Professor Turner? I heard one of the older students saying that there was this thing in Hogwarts called the Chamber of Secrets, and there was a basilisk inside. Is that true?" the boy asked nervously. James sighed a little.  
  
"One should not believe rumors, Tom. There is no such thing as the Chamber of Secrets, and if there was, I highly doubt anything as dangerous or uncontrollable as a basilisk would be inside of it," James said, putting his pen down on his paper. "If you haven't already seen in your books, basilisks can only be controlled by Parselmouths. Everyone knows there has only been one Parselmouth in the last hundred years," James said. A girl now raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Abbott?" James asked. The girl blushed when James called on her, and he suspected she usually didn't talk much in her other classes, since she harldy ever did in his.  
  
"My mother, well, she went to school with Harry Potter, and she told me that he was a Parselmouth, and that the Chamber of Secrets was opened in their second year," the girl stuttered, her voice extremely quiet. James pondered this for a moment.  
  
"This may be true, but there has never been any solid evidence that there really is a chamber. Like I said before though, even if there was one, it is highly doubtful it would contain a basilisk," James repeated himself. Another hand shot into the air.  
  
"Mr. Bones, what is your question?" James asked, starting to get slightly irritated about all the questions being asked.  
  
"Well, Professor, isn't the basilisk known as the King of the Serpents? And wasn't the Chamber of Secrets supposed to be something that Salazar Slytherin had built? And wasn't he a Parselmouth?" Kyle Bones asked in a rush.  
  
"All of this is true, but it is in no way relevant to this topic. There is no Chamber of Secrets, and there is no basilisk roaming the bowels of this school. Go back to work before I have to take away any more house points," James said irritably. He picked his pen up again and started to work on what he was doing. Ten minutes later, the bell rang. The students all packed their bags and headed off to their next class, leaving James alone for his free preperation period. He continued to take notes on the book in front of him until someone knocked on his door. He looked up with a start to see Ginny standing at his door.  
  
"I didn't mean to interupt you. I can come back if you're busy," she said, blushing a little. James put down his pen and stood up.  
  
"No, come in. I was just taking some notes for one of my classes later this week. I need a break anyway," James said wearily. Ginny smiled.  
  
"I was worried about you. You didn't come to breakfast. I thought something might be wrong," she said. James could see the worry in her large, brown eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. Just not all that hungry. I'd ask you to take a walk with me outside, but it's still raining," James said, gesturing towards the window. Ginny laughed a little, her voice like a brook running through the forest, laughing and babbling along cheerily.  
  
"That's okay. So, have you decided to go the masquerade?" Ginny asked, brushing a strand of her deep, golden red hair from her face.  
  
"I still don't know... I want to, but what would I go as? And it's not like my wife can come up for the weekend from London. She's a teacher too. I don't think I'd have much fun," James said, trying to rationalize his indecision. Ginny shook her head at him.  
  
"Quit making up excuses. I'm sure your wife wouldn't mind. My husband has been letting me go every year, 'only if you wear a mask, or else someone might steal you away from me', he always says. Just wear a suit and a mask or something. It doesn't have to be anything elaborate... just because Hermione and Ron always go overboard with matching costumes... it really is quite pathetic. Don't worry. It really is a lot of fun," Ginny said. James sighed.  
  
"I guess I could go... not like I have anything better to do on Halloween," James said, putting a small smile on his face. Ginny broke into a large grin.  
  
"That's the spirit! Don't worry, it'll be fun. I have to go, but I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Ginny said, checking the watch on her wrist. James nodded and she left the room, closing the door behind her. After she left, James got up and went to the window, looking through the gloomy gray towards the lake, which was full of tiny ripples caused by the raindrops. He sighed, then went back to his desk, sitting down to continue with the lesson plan he was working on. A little while later, the bell rang for lunch and he headed off to meet Ginny and the others.  
***  
  
A/N: K, well, I cut this short.... I needed to post again!!! Sorry to anyone who's been reading this... which is like no one anyway... but I'm breaking this chapter into two parts. This is the first part, but the second isn't done yet... the second will be the actual dance... If anyone is reading this, please leave a review!!! It would be GREATLY appreciated!!!!  
  
A/N 2 (3-29-02): I'm re-formatting this for (*hopefully*) an easier read. Plus I have some mistakes to fix in some of the chapters. Please bear with me! 


	6. Masquerade- Part 2

Title Needed (Desperately!)  
Chapter 6: Masquerade- Part 2  
  
A/N: Here's the second part! It's a work in progress at this point... lol.. of course it is! Sorry... I'm going to try and work on this more than I have been, but life is crazy.. I have play practice everyday after school until like 4, then I have fire department stuff, and karate stuff, and school stuff... yeah... and my friend asked me to write a song for her, so I have to work on that cuz we need it done and a tape of us singing it by April, and I really suck at writing music... oh well.. oh yeah, I have women's choir stuff too... yeah, so you can obviously see I'm quite busy... but you probably don't care, so I'll just stop babbling now...  
  
Disclaimer: Um.... I don't have any witty remarks right now... can't think.. I obviously don't own Harry Potter and Co... they belong to big important people... thus, not me...  
  
***  
  
"Why. Won't. It. Lay. FLAT!" James growled at his reflection as he tried to get his hair to flatten out. Usually it would lay flat, the ends curling a bit, but tonight it was being stubborn. After finally deciding to go as the Phantom of the Opera, he was already dressed in his tuxedo, his half-face mask lying on the counter in front of him, his white gloves next to it. He poured some more hair gel into his hand and ran it through his hair. Then he picked up his comb and tried to straighten his hair. It still wouldn't do what he wanted. He sighed in defeat. Then he heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in," he said, not bothering to open the door for whoever it was. Ron walked in, wearing an outfit that looked like it was from the 1800s, a crown on his head and a scepter in his hand. "Nice costume," James said, looking at Ron in the mirror.  
  
"Having a bad hair day, are we?" Ron asked teasingly. James just glowered at him, making Ron laugh hysterically.  
  
"Can I help you, your highness?" James asked sarcastically. Ron stopped laughing when James said this. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione sent me to see if you were ready to go. Need some help with your hair?" Ron asked. James shook his head.  
  
"It's a lost cause. Trust me, I've been at it for about an hour now, and nothing has worked. Don't worry about it. Give me a second to get my mask and gloves on, and I'll be ready," James said.  
  
"What are you going as?" Ron asked, looking at the outfit that James had donned for the occasion.  
  
"The Phantom of the Opera," James said. Ron looked at him in confusion. "It's a Muggle thing. Some French guy claimed there was a phantom in this opera house, wrote a story about it, which was later turned into a musical play," James explained. Ron nodded in understanding. "Okay, let's go," James said, only the bottom half of his face visible behind his mask. The two men headed to pick up Hermione and go to the ball.  
  
A few hours later, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Except for James. He was sitting at a table, sipping some punch, watching all the students dancing. He closed his eyes for a moment, reminiscing about a similar situation. As if on cue, a girl with deep reddish hair came up to him.  
  
"What are you thinking about, James?" Ginny asked him, sitting down in the seat next to her. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Nothing really. Just a dance I attended when I was younger," James said, smiling slightly. Ginny smiled as well.  
  
"Oh really? Did you spend the entire time sitting, or is that just something you're doing tonight?" Ginny asked teasingly. James blushed slightly, but Ginny didn't notice, since his cheeks were hidden by his mask. He looked at Ginny for a moment, taking in the long, flowing white gown she was wearing and a small, delicate looking mask that covered only her eyes.  
  
"No, I spent most of that one dancing. I'm afraid I haven't really danced since my wedding though. My wife and I really don't have time to go dancing," James sighed. Ginny stood up.  
  
"Well, then, would you care to dance?" she asked, holding out her hand in front of him. He looked up into her eyes, his cheeks once again flushing red. He mentally thanked himself for wearing a mask that covered his cheeks, then took her hand in his own, stood up and lead her onto the dance floor. Just as they reached it, a slow song came on. He brought Ginny close to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck, a few inches between their bodies. They began to sway slowly to the music just as everyone else was doing.  
  
"Wow, if I had known how good you were at dancing before, I would have asked you sooner," Ginny whispered into James' shoulder. They had moved closer to each other as the song had progressed, and were now very close to one another.  
  
"If you had asked me sooner, I might have said no," James said. He felt Ginny tense slightly in his arms as they both felt a sense of de ja vu. She pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry, did I say something to offend you?" James asked, looking into her eyes that were filled with painful memories of the past.  
  
  
"No. I'm sorry... What you said... It just reminded me of something someone once said to me," Ginny said, leaning back in towards James, somewhat uncomfortably though.  
  
"I didn't mean to. It's just, being around such a lovely woman, my mind seems to go blank," James said, blushing once again. Ginny was blushing as well.  
  
"Don't let my husband hear you say that," Ginny replied. A small smile played across James' lips.  
  
"What about your brother? Wouldn't he have something to say to me as well?" James asked. Ginny once again pulled back and looked at James in the eyes. "Is something wrong?" James asked.  
  
Ginny looked hard at him. James was silently thanking himself again for wearing a mask so she wouldn't be able to see his face. Her eyes had started to glisten as if she was about to cry. She looked incredibly troubled, making James feel guilty.  
  
"Look, whatever it was that I said, I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't dance any more. I'm sure there are others that wouldn't mind dancing with you," James said, realizing too late what he had said. Ginny's eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke, James? Because if it is, I swear on all things I hold holy, you will pay for this. Out of all the low down, stinking things people have ever done to me, this is the lowest," Ginny said, the anger evident in her voice. Ron and Hermione, who had been dancing near by, overheard her, and came to see what was wrong.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" Ron asked, putting a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder while shooting James a death glare. "I swear, if you hurt her in any way," Ron whispered lowly to James, who's face had paled considerably under his mask. James quickly took his mask off though, feeling foolish hiding behind it.  
  
"I don't know how you found out about all that, but whoever told you must be a real creep," Ginny tried to keep her voice under control, but it was cracking slightly, and tears had started to fall down her face.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? What did he do?" Hermione asked with concern in her voice. Ginny took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure to tell her brother and sister-in-law what had happened.  
  
"It was just a misunderstanding. Honestly!" James said, trying to defend himself. Ron glared at him again.  
  
"Be quiet. You aren't allowed to say anything, and I mean anything, until we hear what Ginny has to say," Ron growled. Now it was James' turn to look like he was holding back tears.  
  
"He said almost the exact same things that... that... that Harry said... the night of the ball," Ginny got out before breaking into full out sobs. Ron and Hermione's faces both paled, as Hermione pulled Ginny into a tight hug. Ron then rounded on James.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, stay away from my sister. If I even see you go near her, I swear I won't hesitate even a second to hurt you as much as I humanly can," Ron threatened. James gulped.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't even know why she was all freaked out. I don't know what you people are talking about. I didn't even know who this Harry person was until I came here to Britain, so how should I know anything about him?" James spoke in his defense. Ginny just sobbed louder and went running out of the Great Hall, Hermione following after her.  
  
"Just stay away from us. I thought you were a good person. We know nothing about you, so how can we trust you? Just leave us alone, James, if that's even you're real name," Ron spit out, walking out of the Great Hall as well. James sighed deeply, then went to get something to drink, his throat dry and scratchy. After he got his drink, he left the Great Hall as well, heading outside to clear his head.  
  
Without realizing where he was headed, James found himself at the monument Ron had showed him just a week before. He heard quiet sobbing, and carefully walked around the statue to see Ginny sitting on the ground, her head on her knees. A wave of guilt swept through James, and he had to clear his throat. Ginny looked up suddenly, and seeing who it was, stood up and backed away slightly.  
  
"Leave me alone. Just go away," she sobbed, taking a few more steps backwards. James didn't move from where he was standing.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never mean to hurt you. Hurting you would hurt me," James said softly. Tears continued to flow down Ginny's cheeks.  
  
"Then why are you still here? Why are you so much like him?" Ginny asked, pointing to the statue at the last part.  
  
"I can't help who I am, Ginny. If I'm like him, then maybe I'm supposed to be like him," James said in response. A tear slid down his cheek and landed on the ground. Ginny looked him in the eyes. A flash of recognition passed through her.  
  
"Harry?" she asked weakly, barely above a whisper.  
  
***  
A/N: Oooh!!! A cliff hanger!!! I'm evil!!!! Lalalala!!! I think I'm gonna go work on chapter 7!!! Just a quick apology, this might take an unexpected turn cuz I kinda lost my notes I had written for it, so now it will take on a life of its own...... oh well! Thanks to everyone who's reading this, and PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again. A special thanks to Tiger Lily, the only person to have reviewed in ages!!! Thanks Tiger Lily!!!!!!!  
  
A/N 2 (3-29-02): I'm re-formatting this for (*hopefully*) an easier read. Plus I have some mistakes to fix in some of the chapters. Please bear with me! 


	7. Under the Moonlight

Title Needed (Desperately!)  
Chapter 7: Under the Moonlight  
  
A/N: Hehe, I was evil last chapter!!! But I just posted it, so I'm starting this right away!!! So maybe (*I hope!!*) I'll get this up soon. Once again, thanks to anyone who cares enough to review my story. It means a lot to me (not you though Evelyn, you don't count! :-P!). Okay, I'll shut up and start writing... Wait, once again, I'm apologizing for this story now taking on a life of it's own... I have some idea where this is headed... and I fear it may be a sad ending... oh well, if you want to read humor, go check out my story "Harry Potter and the Pi Day Project"... it's worth 3.14159265.... laughs... that was bad... lol.. oh well....  
  
Disclaimer: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... I owned Harry Potter!!! Darn, that makes a second disclaimer I have to do... I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own that infamous catchphrase at the beginning of this disclaimer... I think we all know who they belong to....  
  
***  
  
"I can't help who I am, Ginny. If I'm like him, then maybe I'm supposed to be like him," James said in response. A tear slid down his cheek and landed on the ground. Ginny looked him in the eyes. A flash of recognition passed through her.  
  
"Harry?" she asked weakly, barely above a whisper. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. She clearly did not trust what her eyes and heart told her she saw.  
  
"You can't tell anyone. Please!" James pleaded with Ginny, who had come rushing over to him when she realized that it was really him. (A/N: I just have to clear this up real quick. I'm going to start calling him Harry when it's just w/ people who know the truth, but the rest of the time he's James, k?).  
  
"Harry! We all thought you were dead! I mean, how can you NOT be dead?" she asked, pulling away to look at Harry in the eyes. He looked up at the statue for a moment, the figure illuminated in the pale moonlight.  
  
"It doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm back. But you can't tell anyone Ginny. Not Ron, or Hermione, or Sirius. No one. Not even Dumbledore knows it's really me. I mean, I think he has some idea, but he doesn't know for sure. You can't tell them though Ginny," Harry once again begged her.  
  
"Harry. It's really you. Oh Harry! You don't know how much this means to me. All these years, I never got to say goodbye to you," Ginny was once again in Harry's arms, crying uncontrollably as she spoke. "Why'd you go Harry?" she asked softly. Harry sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not really sure myself, but after I killed Voldemort, I just felt compelled to leave. So I did," Harry replied. He felt Ginny shudder slightly as he said Voldemort's name, but he chose to ignore it.  
  
"Why won't you tell the others though? They miss you as much as I did. Especially Ron and Hermione. They felt so guilty about letting you go that night. And Sirius was a wreck for a good six months straight. We all thought he might not make it, but then he became an Auror and took out his grief on the Death Eaters. About five years ago he was made Minister of Magic," Ginny said.  
  
"I can't tell them. I want them to be happy. You all finally got to be in the spotlight, where you should have been all along. I never wanted or deserved all that fame everyone gave to me," Harry replied quietly.  
  
"Don't say that, Harry. Whatever the reason was, you shouldn't blame yourself. Please," Ginny comforted him. Harry nodded slightly.  
  
"Thank you. So, what else has been going on with you guys?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood. Ginny sniffed a little.  
  
"Ron and Hermione got married a little while after, well, you know, and they had a son. They named him Harry," Ginny said. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"How old is he?" Harry asked, feeling slightly flattered that his two best friends had named their first child after him. Ginny smiled.  
  
"He's ten now. He'll be attending Hogwarts next year. Oh Harry, he's such a darling child, although I think Fred and George have gotten to him. Mischievous, he is. He's so adorable though. Auburn hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He'll be a lady killer, that's for sure," Ginny said, smiling as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"What about you? How have you been? I mean, I heard you were married and all. Who's the lucky man?" Harry asked, only the slightest bit of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"His name's Frank. He's a Muggle actually, but I fell in love with him after he ran into me in the middle of the street. He was so sweet, and even sent me flowers in apology. I couldn't resist his charm," Ginny replied, a note of longing hidden in her voice.  
  
"No kids?" Harry asked, almost hopefully. Ginny blushed a little, and turned to look at the statue to avoid meeting Harry's gaze.  
  
"I have a daughter. She's five now. Frank stays at home with her when I work, but I visit whenever I can," Ginny replied. She could almost picture the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Oh. What's her name? What does she look like?" Harry asked, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Everyone says she looks like me, but with her father's eyes. She has red hair, and crystal blue eyes. We weren't expecting a daughter, so we didn't even have any girl's names picked out for her, but when I saw her, I knew the perfect name. Her name is Lily," Ginny said, still with her back turned to Harry. She heard him gasp softly. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about what you would ever say. I mean, I thought you were gone, and the name just seemed so perfect for her," Ginny said, turning back to Harry, almost begging for forgiveness.  
  
"No, don't be sorry. Lily is a beautiful name, and I'm sure she's a beautiful girl if you saw fit to name her that. Especially if she looks like her mother," Harry said, him being the one to turn his back now. Tears started coming to Ginny's eyes once again.  
  
"Harry, please. What was I supposed to do? Pretend I never met you? Pretend you didn't touch my life like no other person ever has? Or should I have just forgotten? Forgotten about everything we had together, just like you did? Because that's what you did when you left, Harry Potter. You decided that you could just leave us all behind and pretend like none of it ever happened. But you never once thought about what it might do to us. We thought you were dead, Harry. Sure, we might not have found a body, but where could you have gone? Surely, the Great Harry Potter wouldn't run away. He's not a coward. And anyway, what would he be afraid of? He wasn't even afraid to face the Dark Lord, alone, when he was only a child. I guess you were more of a child than anyone ever thought. And now you think you can just come waltzing back into our lives like none of it ever happened. You're wrong Harry. Terribly so," Ginny said, tears of anger and pain and grief running down her cheeks as she vented her emotions to the man she had once loved.  
  
"I'm not trying to come back into your lives. That's why I don't want you telling anyone about me. For their sake. And you know what, Ginny? I don't know what I was afraid of. But I was. No one's perfect. Not even me. I'll be the first to admit that. I never wanted to be famous. I never wanted to be the one that millions of people counted on to save them from some crazed megalomaniac. I just wanted to be a normal kid, with a loving family and a few good friends. But I never got that. I guess heroes don't get that chance, now do they?" Harry replied, anger and guilt flooding out with his words. "I'm sorry. What else do you expect from me?"  
  
"It takes more than an apology. You were dead for ten years. I won't tell the others. Not for your sake. For theirs. They don't need the pain. All I have to say though, is you are extremely selfish. I have to leave now. Good night," Ginny said, turning and walking towards the castle. Harry didn't try to follow her. He just turned to look at the statue of his former self.  
  
  
"I hate you," he muttered to the statue as he headed towards the castle he had called home for seven long years of his life.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Eek... short chapter, I know... Okay, so I have this done tonight (Tue.), but I think I'm going to wait until either tomorrow or Thursday (probably Thursday) to post it so it's not being posted in the middle of the night when no one will see it to read it... Yeah... Well, I guess my story plans just went bye-bye... this WAS supposed to be a fluffy chapter, but *sigh*... I guess not... Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
A/N 2: It's Thursday, and I'm posting! Please review this!!! I really would like to know what people think of it!!!!  
  
A/N 3 (3-29-02): I'm re-formatting this for (*hopefully*) an easier read. Plus I have some mistakes to fix in some of the chapters. Please bear with me! 


	8. Broken Trust

Title Needed (Desperately!)  
Chapter 8: Broken Trust  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll!! I just posted ch. 6 on Sunday, and ch. 7 is ready to go, and now I'm starting this... unfortunately, I don't know where this will lead right now... I guess we'll find out then, won't we??????  
  
Disclaimer: If I had a penny for every time I claimed to own Harry Potter, I'd be a millionaire... unfortunately, all I get is sour looks...  
  
***  
  
"I don't trust him Hermione. There's just something about him," Ron said to his wife as they sat in their room discussing the recent turn of events.  
  
"Ron, you hardly even know him. You can't judge him like this. I know things may look bad, but maybe we're overreacting. It could be a complete coincidence. You said so yourself the other day that he didn't even have the slightest clue who Harry was," Hermione tried to rationalize with Ron, but he was being his usual stubborn self.  
  
"Isn't that suspicious in itself? How can someone not know about the most famous wizard ever?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"He said he didn't really know too many wizards or witches when he was growing up, so naturally, he might not have heard about it. Especially in America. Those Americans tend to be somewhat stuck up and self centered (A/N: Proud to be an American! Lol to Dave, although you're probably not reading this!). For all we know, they could have just 'forgotten' to mention something that didn't directly involve them," Hermione replied.  
  
"I don't know, Herm, it just feels weird. He's hiding something, I just know it. He doesn't even ever talk about his life before ten years ago. It's like he was born then, instead of the twenty someodd years ago he was really born. I just can't trust him," Ron stated, trying to sound somewhat less stubborn than he felt. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Just try and be civil Ron. For the sake of our working environment, if for nothing else. He's a good teacher, and we can't afford to loose another Defense teacher. There's been a new one ever since your brother Bill was in Hogwarts. Can we please try and keep one for longer than that?" Hermione begged, a smile creeping onto her face. Ron rolled his eyes at her, a smile starting to creep across his face as well.  
  
"If I have to," Ron replied, half-jokingly. Hermione went over to him and hugged him. Just then, Ginny came into the room, a smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" Ron asked. Ginny just blushed slightly.  
  
  
"No reason, really. Can't a girl just be happy? Or do I have to make you list of all the reasons why today is such a wonderful day?" Ginny asked teasingly.  
  
"That's okay. It's good to see you so happy," Hermione said, starting to smile too as Ginny's happiness started to infect her as well.  
  
"Hey Ginny, Mum wrote this morning. She said she was planning a Harvest Dinner in two weeks, and wanted to know if you, Frank, and Lily would want to come," Ron told his sister. Ginny thought about it, then smiled some more.  
  
"Sure, I'll just write to Frank and tell him. I'm sure he'd love to come, and Lily loves to go visit the Burrow," Ginny said cheerily. Ron pretended to gag.  
  
"Your cheerfulness is starting to get to him, I think," Hermione said, shaking her head in mock disgust at Ron. He just rolled his eyes at her, then hugged her.  
  
"Whoa, look at the time! We'd better go if we don't want to be late for our first classes," Ginny said, glancing at her watch, then heading for the door, Ron and Hermione following her. At the end of the hallway, they all separated to go to their respective classes. Ginny walked in with two minutes to spare before the bell. On her desk she found a yellow rose. She went over and picked it up to read the card.  
  
"Yellow roses symbolize friendship. I hope in time we can be friends again," she read the card out loud. The smile that had been on her face all morning faded just a little, but sighing, she conjured a vase and placed the rose in it. Just as she did so, the bell rang and her students started to walk in. She waited until they were all ready, then began her lesson for the day.  
  
***  
  
James sat at his desk, twiddling his thumbs. He was nervous. He didn't know how Ginny would react to the rose he had given her, but he hoped she would at least consider forgiving him. The bell rang and he started his lesson, stopping to answer questions whenever needed. At the end of the hour he felt exhausted. 'Working with teenagers is a very tiring job,' he thought to himself as he set up for his next class. After what felt like six hours instead of one, it was finally lunch time. James gulped as he made his way towards the Great Hall, knowing he wouldn't be getting a warm welcome from at least two of his coworkers.  
  
He went and sat down in his regular seat. He started eating, since Hermione, Ron, and Ginny hadn't showed up, and he wanted to get to eat at least a little if anything happened between them. About five minutes later, they showed up together. Ginny was still smiling when she walked in, but when she saw James, the smile disappeared.  
  
"Hello," James greeted them. Ron looked as if he were ready to pummel him, but Hermione shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Hello," Ron replied stiffly, sitting down in his normal seat as well. Hermione smiled and nodded a little, and Ginny didn't say anything. James stayed quiet, feeling guilty about adding the tension to the normally relaxed environment. Thankfully though, Ron didn't say anything to James during lunch. The bell rang and everyone got up to head to their afternoon classes. Ginny hung back for a moment, catching James' eye.  
  
"I'll think about it," she said, then she turned and left. James smiled, feeling a lot better than he had since the events of the night before. He went to his afternoon classes with a much happier attitude.  
  
***  
  
"Ron, you aren't to say a thing to him. We already talked about this. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go talk to him, but you're too hotheaded. We don't need fights breaking out between the teachers," Hermione said, once again trying to speak some sense into her husband.  
  
"I won't hurt him... much. Please, Hermione, I don't want you to get hurt as well. It's bad enough that he hurt Ginny. Just let me take care of it," Ron pleaded back.  
  
"No. I will talk to him. You will stay here. There's just as much of a chance of you getting hurt as there is me. So no, I won't let you go, and yes, I will go. That's final," Hermione said, turning and walking out of their room before Ron could protest any more. She quickly made her way through the hallways of Hogwarts to the office she was looking for. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.  
  
"Come in," came a voice from the office. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hello. Come on in and have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" James asked, standing up to greet Hermione. She froze for a minute, but then regained her composure.  
  
"No thank you. James, I had to come talk to you, and trust me, it's better me than Ron. I don't know what happened last night, but I want to know the truth. Listen, Ginny is more than my friend. She's my little sister, and I don't like it when someone hurts her. So instead of getting on my bad side, tell me what happened," Hermione said, still standing up. James looked extremely weary and sat down again. Hermione put her hands on her hips and waited impatiently for an answer.  
  
"Please, sit down. I don't know what happened last night to upset Ginny. She came over to me, and we started to dance. She said I was a good dancer, and I thanked her. I said she looked nice, and that's when she started acting all weird. I didn't mean to do anything to her. Honestly. I'm not the kind of person who goes around hurting others," James said. Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked at James, then went to sit down.  
  
"Who are you, really? Did you really grow up in America? I can tell you're hiding something from me, from all of us. You never talk about your past. We don't know you well enough to trust you, yet you want us to believe you when you say you don't mean to hurt people," Hermione said, trying to sound as strict as she could while trying not to scare him too much.  
  
"I never said I grew up in America, I just said that I lived there. And I really am who I say I am. I don't know what to say about trusting me. I guess we all have to take a leap of faith at some point in our lives. Do you think you can trust me?" James asked. Hermione pondered the question for a moment.  
  
"I honestly don't know. You seem nice enough, James, but there's something about you. Where did you grow up, if not in America? Is anything you've told us true?" Hermione queried. James sighed.  
  
"I didn't grow up in America. I grew up here, in England. Yes, I have been telling the truth. I don't like to lie, especially to people I consider friends," James said, but Hermione noticed the slightest hint of guilt in his voice.  
  
"You said you were never around many witches or wizards when you grew up though, and if you lived here in England, how could you possibly not have heard of Harry Potter? Especially since you most likely went to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Always so thorough," James mumbled to himself. Hermione gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything. "I didn't know many witches or wizards when I was young, and I never attended Hogwarts. I received an acceptance letter, but I never came. Then I moved to America," James answered.  
  
"Why would you pass up the chance to go to Hogwarts? It's one of the best wizarding schools in the world!" Hermione exclaimed. James looked into the cup he held in his hands for a moment, then replied.  
  
"Extenuating circumstances did not allow me to attend. I would have if I had been able to, but I wasn't. When I moved to America, I was finally given the chance to train as a wizard. It was somewhat unorthodox, but I learned all I needed to while under the training of another wizard," James said.  
  
'It still feels like he's lying to me,' Hermione thought to herself as she watched James slowly sip the contents of his cup. 'Something just isn't right.' "What were these 'extenuating circumstances' you mentioned?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand anyway. Look, it's getting late, and I still have work to do, so if you'll kindly excuse me," James said, getting up from his seat. Hermione sighed, then got up and left.  
  
"That got me absolutely nowhere," Hermione said to herself as she headed back towards her room. As she walked she ran into Ginny. "Hey Ginny, how are you?" Hermione asked, noting the distracted look on Ginny's face.  
  
"I'm fine. Hermione, can I talk to you for a little bit?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and the two walked to Ginny's office, just around the corner. Once inside, they sat down, both with a cup of tea to sip on.  
  
"What's up? Is anything wrong?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed a little, swirling her tea around.  
  
"Not really. Frank wrote me yesterday. He said one of his old friends came back over the week. Someone he had known for a really long time, but who had just disappeared one day. Well, I guess his friend came back, and acted like nothing at all had happened, and Frank doesn't know if he should be friends with him again, since this guy just up and left him all those years ago," Ginny said, retelling her own plight in a different manner so as not to worry Hermione. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Well, I think Frank should give his friend a chance. I mean, if they used to be really good friends, then why can't they be now? Time can't change something as sacred as that," Hermione said. Ginny smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. I'll tell Frank that. I'm sure it will help a lot," Ginny said. Hermione smiled too.  
  
"Any time, Ginny. You know I'm always here to talk with you if you need it," Hermione said. Ginny nodded. "I'd better be going, it's rather late. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Hermione said, standing up. Ginny got up too.  
  
"Thanks again Hermione. You're always such a big help," Ginny said. They hugged quickly, then headed towards their rooms for the night.  
  
The instant Hermione stepped back into her room, Ron was assaulting her with questions.  
  
"How'd it go? What did he say? Was he lying? Did he lie any more? Did he hurt you?" Ron asked in a rush. Hermione rolled her eyes at her overexcited husband.  
  
"Hold on a minute, will you? I can only answer one question at a time. First of all, I'm fine. Second of all, it didn't go exactly as I had planned, but I did find some things out. He wasn't lying about the stuff he had told us, but I'm not sure if he was lying just now. I still think he's hiding something from us. I'm going to try and find some more out about him, okay? Just don't bug him about it or he won't talk to any of us," Hermione answered all of Ron's questions.  
  
"Oh, fine. But if he keeps dodging your questions, I'm going to have a talk with him, okay?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you how impossible you are, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked teasingly. Ron grinned devilishly.  
  
"Only about a million times a day," he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes again, and the two walked into their bedroom together to settle in for the night.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I don't like this chapter.... It's crap... but I think I need some of this stuff for later... If it's really bugging me too much, I might just have to re-write the entire thing and re-post it... but for now, I'm gonna put it up... Ugh... I DON"T LIKE IT!!! It's pointless!!! Not really, but still... Whatever... tell me what you think of it please, and I'll try and work on the next chapter, which will hopefully bring about some more revelations... who knows though... thanks for your waste of time on this awful chapter!!!  
  
Here's my thanks!!  
  
Aquaria- Shh!!!!! You'll see what happens with this....  
HerbieWerbie- Thanks for the suggestion!  
coolchick207- Thanks for the suggestions, I'll think about ALL of them I get.  
SiriusBPadfoot- Thanks for ALL your reviews!! About Ginny breaking up with him... I think I'll throw that in somewhere, and she DOES feel guilty, don't worry! Thanks again!!  
Michelle- Thanks, I'm working on it!  
Name Finder- Thanks for the suggestions!  
  
And I would like to make a special thanks to my sister Sarah for taking the time to read this entire thing so far, even though she didn't leave a review (she didn't want it to look like I reviewed for myself because it was a signed one...). Thanks Sarah! 


	9. Old Wounds Healed, New Wounds Formed

Title Needed (Desperately!)  
Chapter 9: Old Wounds Healed, New Wounds Formed  
  
A/N: Hopefully, I'll be making a comeback in this chapter after that AWFUL last chapter of mine... Thus I will continue to do the will of my muse... all hail the mighty muse! Bow down to her will! Okay, I'll shut up now....  
  
Disclaimer: Maple, Birch, Oak, and Pine, Harry Potter is not mine! (waaaaaaay too much free time on my hands, can't you tell?????)  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat in the library, stacks of books piled all around her. There were so many different books around her that you could barely tell she was there. If you listened hard enough, you could hear her mumbling to herself as she flipped the pages, obviously searching for something. Many of the students would cast wary glances at their professor, hoping against all odds that she wasn't looking up some new topic for them to write a paper on. Her essays were famous, each having to be a minimum of three feet. Students were driven to hysterics when they procrastinated until the last minute to do their Charms work. Lucky for them, she wasn't in search of a new topic. In fact, she was in a way doing research for her own personal paper, although she didn't actually have to write anything out.  
  
It was well known that whenever Hermione was on to something, she could spend days in the library without speaking to anyone else. It seemed to most of the staff that she was once again on one of her tangents to find something. Ron and Ginny had started to get worried after the fifth day straight of her library routine. Neither could really complain to anyone though, since she was still getting all of her work accomplished. Finally, Ron had enough.  
  
"Hermione, what are you looking for? You've been in here every day for the last week, and you haven't said a thing to me or Ginny about what it is you're trying to find. Do you think maybe we can help?" Ron asked, sitting down across from his wife. She kept scanning the pages in the book she had propped open. "Hermione, listen to me. Hermione!" Ron practically shouted, startling Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry, did you say something to me?" Hermione asked, finally looking up from the book in front of her. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know you don't like not knowing something, but could you at least tell me what you're looking for so maybe I can help you find it?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed in frustration.  
  
"I'm not really sure what I'm looking for Ron. I just have this feeling that I'm missing something about James, and maybe I can find it somewhere in the library," Hermione said. "Maybe when I see it I'll know what it was, but until then, I'm going to have to keep looking."  
  
Ron gave Hermione a baffled look. "Sometimes I wonder if you are truly insane Hermione. Are you going to search through every book in the entire library?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"If I have to, yes. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do, and I have a class in fifteen minutes, so I really can't be distracted," Hermione said as she started to scan the books in front of her again. Ron sighed.  
  
"You are impossible sometimes, Hermione," he said, getting up and leaving his wife to go on her wild goose chase through the entire library. Hermione sat there for ten more minutes before she let out an excited yelp.  
  
"I knew it! I just knew it! He WAS lying!" she said excitedly. She quickly wrote down exactly what the book said, and put all the other books away, then headed for her class.  
  
Not soon enough for Hermione, it was finally lunch time. She dashed towards the Great Hall, hoping that Ron hadn't come in from his class yet. Lucky for her, he hadn't, but James was already sitting down. She smiled happily. Things were going just as she planned.  
  
"Hey James, can we have a talk? We could go eat lunch in my office," Hermione said, coming up to her fellow teacher. He looked unsure for a moment, but then consented. Together, the two made their way to Hermione's office, where she offered him a chair and some sandwiches she had conjured up, along with a jug of juice.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your lunch like this, but I really needed to talk with you. Now I know you said you hated to lie to people you considered friends. So I guess that must mean you don't consider me a friend," Hermione said. James looked like he was about to protest, but Hermione held up her hand. "No, you're going to listen to everything I have to say. I did some research over the week. First of all, I found out that there is no record whatsoever of an acceptance letter to James Turner at Hogwarts. I thought that was kind of odd, but then I thought that James might be your middle name. Unfortunately for you, though, there wasn't a record of any Turners at all in the Hogwarts acceptance records. But maybe you could have taken your mother's maiden name after you moved to America, so that could account for the lack of Turners. But then, I was doing some research in the library and I came across a book. A new book, no less. I have an excerpt of it here. 'Not once, in the last one hundred years, has anyone ever turned down the chance to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Now, I'm a thorough person, and I always check my sources. That book was completely accurate. So, James, if that is even your real name, what do you think of that?" Hermione said in somewhat of a rush. By the end of her mini-speech, her cheeks were flushed red. James, on the other hand, had gone very pale.  
  
He gulped silently for a minute as Hermione sat waiting for a reply. He cleared his throat, then cleared it again, trying to think of something to say. "Hermione, I have never doubted your claim of being a thorough person. Ever since the first day I met you, I can remember you were a thorough person. If I do recall, you once searched the entire Hogwarts Express to locate a missing toad," James said, somewhat quietly. Now it was Hermione's turn to go pale. Her eyes grew large in disbelief and her mouth hung open.  
  
"But, how... I mean.. oh god," she managed to stutter out. Her hand went up to her mouth and she looked like she was about to pass out.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" James asked, getting up and going to her side. She rolled backward in her chair a bit, just out of James' reach. She seemed almost afraid of him, like he might burn her or something. She finally found her voice.  
  
"Harry?" she squeaked out. "Is it really you? Oh god... it really IS you! I mean, how? After all these years?" Hermione was shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Hermione, you have to promise me. Don't tell anyone it's me. Please, Hermione. Ginny's the only other person who knows. Please don't tell Ron. I'm not ready. Heck, I was barely ready to tell Ginny, and it's a miracle I've gone this long without you finding out, but Hermione, you can't tell him. He wouldn't understand. Please, Hermione," Harry begged. Her eyes were still wide.  
  
"But, I don't understand. Your eyes, and your scar. I mean, how?" Hermione seemed almost unable to put an entire sentence together. Harry smiled a little.  
  
"Muggles are smarter than we give them credit for. My eyes were easy to hide. Colored contacts. My scar, well, that took some money. Over in America though, people get cosmetic surgery every day. One quick operation, no more scar," Harry said. Hermione still seemed to be in shock. "Are you okay Hermione? Really? I think Ron would kill me if he found out I was talking to you. He seems ready to kill me about Ginny," Harry said. Hermione finally was able to smile a little.  
  
"Oh Harry. It's been too long! You've missed so much! You missed our wedding, and Ginny's, and Sirius is Minister of Magic now, and I have a son. Oh, Harry, why did you go?" Hermione said, tears starting to come down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh no, don't cry Hermione. Please don't cry. I don't know why I left. I don't know why. Just please don't cry Hermione," Harry pleaded with Hermione. She wiped away the tears on her face, but they just kept coming.  
  
"How can I not cry Harry? I just found out my best friend wasn't dead after all. We spent ten years thinking you were dead, but no, you were living the high life in America, not caring the least bit about how we might feel," Hermione was saying angrily through her tears.  
  
"You're wrong, Hermione. I wasn't living the 'high life' in America. And I did care about what you might feel. I spent months not being able to sleep at night, wondering what you guys were going through. I knew what I did was wrong, but I couldn't come back. I just couldn't. I saw the news. Everyone thought I was dead. Maybe I was just selfish for not coming back. I didn't want to ruin my reputation. But maybe there was more to it. I didn't want to hurt you guys. Ever since I first met you guys, I've always gotten you in the way of danger. I couldn't stand it any more. I didn't want anyone else to die because of me," Harry said, somewhat angrily. Hermione's expression softened slightly.  
  
"Harry, it was never your fault. No one died because of you. And we chose to be your friends. You couldn't have kept us from going with you all those times. We put ourselves in danger. You didn't put us there. But I have to agree with you about your being selfish. You could have written us, told us somehow, some way, that you weren't really dead," Hermione chastised. Harry hung his head down for a moment, then lifted it to lock eyes with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you can't tell him though. You have to promise me you won't tell Ron!" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes had gone wide once again, and Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Tell me what, James?" came Ron's voice from behind him. He didn't dare turn around. "Or should I say, Harry?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ooooh!!!!! I am SO evil!!!! Isn't that just an awesome place to end????????? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehe... I'll post this in a couple of days... I want to get chapter 8 up, then wait a few days... hehehe..... and who KNOWS how long chapter 10 will take???? I wonder where this will be going........ Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N 2: Living testament! My sister just called me evil like six times in a row!!! Hahaha!! Thanks again to Sarah for getting up out of her bed and missing two whole minutes of the basketball game (Go UConn Women Huskies!!!) to read this!!!! 


	10. Angry Words

Title Needed (Desperately)  
Chapter 10: Angry Words  
  
A/N: Lalalala!!!!! Pure embodiment of evil!!! Hehehe... but this is my third chapter in a row tonight, so don't complain! But I'm staggering when I'm posting them, just so people get to see this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, dear Harry Potter, I don't own you!!!! (Gee, I'm awfully poetic tonight....).  
  
***  
  
"Tell me what, James?" came Ron's voice from behind him. He didn't dare turn around. "Or should I say, Harry?" Harry didn't even have a chance to turn around when he heard Hermione's door slam shut as Ron walked off in an angry rage. He got up as quickly as he could and started running down the hallway after him, shouting for him to stop.  
  
"Ron! Listen to me Ron! Come back here! Ron!" Harry screamed. He knew he was drawing the attention of many of the students and a few of his colleagues, but he didn't care. All he cared about was talking to Ron, but he just kept walking down the hallway. Harry heard Hermione running after him, screaming for Ron as well. Ron walked out the front door, and they followed him across the grounds. He was headed towards the Forbidden Forest, the same place Ginny had found out about Harry. As they approached the statue, they saw someone else already standing in the clearing.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you two shouting? Ron, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as Ron stood on the far side of the statue fuming, Harry and Hermione pausing next to Ginny to catch their breath.  
  
"Do you know too Ginny? Was I the last one to find out about this?" Ron asked in a fury. Ginny looked confused for a moment, but then understanding dawned on her.  
  
"Ron, I found out by accident. Please Ron, just calm down, will you?" Ginny said, trying to get her brother to cool off a bit. "You're acting like a two year old. Honestly."  
  
"And did you find out by accident too, Hermione? Or did Harry just out and tell you? And why didn't anyone bother to tell me? I was your best friend Harry! Your BEST FRIEND! For seven years, I stayed by your side. Now I'm not even good enough to know that you're not really dead. That goes to show how much I count to you then, I guess," Ron said. He still had his back turned to Harry.  
  
"I told them not to tell you Ron. I made them promise. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want anyone to find out. I had to see you guys one last time though," Harry said. Ron turned around to look at him at the last part though.  
  
  
"What do you mean, 'one last time'? Planning on leaving us again? Disappear from our lives, just to drop in for a visit, then go away again? Is that your master plan Harry? Trying to hurt us as much as you can?" Ron asked bitingly. Harry had a hurt expression on his face, and as hard as he tried to hold it in, a single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"I've never tried to hurt you guys. Never. I wish I could stay. I want to stay. But I can't. Not that you would care. You all hate me now anyway," Harry said, turning away from them.  
  
"We don't hate you Harry. It's just the opposite, in fact. If I could go back in time, to before you... left... I wouldn't have broken up with you. If I had known what was to happen, I would have done things differently. I felt so guilty for breaking up with you, but I thought that you would forget all about me once you graduated. I didn't want you to feel like you were tied down. I loved you Harry. I still do. Don't leave us again. Please," Ginny begged, tears starting to fall down her cheeks as well.  
  
"It's not my choice," Harry said quietly. "I would stay, but I can't," he said. Hermione took a step closer to him.  
  
"Harry, we always have a choice. No matter the circumstances. Everyone would welcome you back with open arms. Believe me," Hermione said. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't have a choice. You wouldn't understand. You don't always get a choice. Did I have a choice to be the Boy Who Lived? Did I have a choice to grow up with the Dursleys? Did I have a choice in being the only one who could defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked, anger creeping slowly into his voice.  
  
"Everything always revolves around you, doesn't it Harry? The Great Harry Potter. All hail!" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione shot him a warning glance, but he continued on anyway. "So we don't get to choose things when we're little but now we're all grown up. Wake up and smell the coffee Harry. We're not in first year any more. The choice was all yours to leave. Now it's all yours to stay."  
  
"So they learned how to control death while I was living in America? Because last I heard, when someone is dying, there isn't much you can do about it," Harry growled in response. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were frozen in shock. Hermione was the first to get her voice back.  
  
"Dying? But how? Why?" she asked, her voice shaky. Tears had started falling down her cheeks as well.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Hasn't the great Hermione Granger figured it out? You all know the story better than I do. The night Voldemort killed my parents and the curse backfired, I became connected to him," Harry said. Hermione gasped.  
  
"I understand. When you killed him, it was like you killed a part of yourself, wasn't it?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Oh Harry! We just got you back! We can't loose you again! Not so soon! Please, Harry, tell me you'll be here for a long time," Ginny begged.  
  
"I wish I could. I've been holding out for ten years now, and I don't think I have enough strength to last another year. I'm so sorry I never came back sooner. I didn't even realize what was happening to me until just last year. Please forgive me," Harry said.  
  
"Idiot. Complete idiot. That's what you are Harry. This is slightly larger than an apology, and I know it's going to take me time to forgive you. As for Ginny and Hermione, that's up to them. As for me though..." Ron said.  
  
"Fine. That's a start. But Ron, please, don't tell Sirius. Let me. I didn't want you to find out the way you did. In a perfect world, things would have been a lot different from the very beginning. Please Ron, if more for Sirius' sake. I don't want him to feel betrayed. Please?" Harry pleaded. Ron looked at him with hard eyes for a moment, then shook his head a bit.  
  
"I don't know why I'm doing this. I won't tell him. I have to go. I have a class I'm supposed to be at right now," Ron said, turning and walking away.  
  
"Thank you Ron," Harry said as he walked away. "We should probably start heading back as well. We're going to be late already," Harry said. Ginny and Hermione nodded, wiping the tears from their faces.  
  
They walked back to the castle in silence and headed towards their classes as fast as possible. They didn't say anything during dinner that night about what happened that day, but Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were careful to remember to call Harry 'James' while in front of other people.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know, I know... short chapter... but I couldn't think of anything else to write here! But I have some idea for next chapter. Here's a helpful hint for all aspiring writers: Never take advice from a cat. Trust me. I tried with mine, but she just refused to respond to any of the questions I asked her... so instead I turned to my sister, who, by the way, I'd like to thank for giving me the idea for going to the statue and having Ginny there, even though she didn't realize she gave me the idea. Thanks Sarah!  
  
A/N 2: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUSKIES WENT ALL THE WAY!!!!!!!!! 39-0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe... sorry... course it'll be old news once this gets posted, but anyway...... YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, I forgot to thank some people last chapter. So here it is!  
  
SiriusBPadfoot- Chill! He'll find out... eventually... hehe... I'm sorry, I was on a major power trip the other day... I guess it hasn't gone away... hehe... but think of it this way, I'm "saving the best for last". Does that sound good? Lol! And I think it's been a bit longer than two hours, although if it didn't mean posting later at night so I got less reviews, I'd love to, but I still need to give myself time to write chapter 11, or else it will be a REALLY long time between posts... but neway... thanks for being such a faithful reviewer! PS- Keep going on your story, I'm really enjoying it!  
  
Michelle- Yes, Voldie really IS dead. I thought about having him not dead, but as you saw above, he IS dead... Didn't I already explain about the scar? In the last chapter? If you missed it, he got cosmetic surgery. I kind of got the Hermione being thorough thing from book two too. I'm in the midst of rereading it, although I could finish it in one night, I haven't had the time, lol... neway, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Celeste Kcalb- I know I'm evil! LOL! And I kind of wanted it to be a little obvious it was Harry, although James IS a common name... thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*Twisted*LJ*FAn*~ - hehehehe... did you like????  
  
Someone- Thanks!  
  
OMG!!! I'm so excited! I have TWO pages of reviews now!!! I'm just bursting with pride!!!! Thank you to everyone else who's reviewed, not just my most recent ones! Thank you SOOOO much!!!! 


	11. The Anger Builds

Title Needed (Desperately!)  
Chapter 11: The Anger Builds  
  
A/N: Ehh... I'm writing for the sake of writing... I don't have the slightest clue what is going to happen in this chapter... maybe I'll expand on Ron's anger??? Ooh, good idea! I'll stop babbling and start writing now that I have an idea!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ha, very funny!!! That's the best joke I've ever heard! Me, owning Harry Potter!! Hahahaha!!!!  
  
***  
  
Ron walked towards the Quidditch pitch. He was still in complete shock from what had just happened. His best friend wasn't dead. After ten years of thinking that, Ron still couldn't accept that maybe, just maybe, it hadn't been true. 'He's dead. When someone dies, they stay dead. It's not possible,' he kept thinking to himself as he entered the stadium. His class was standing, waiting expectantly for their lesson to start. Ron went to the broom shed and took out enough brooms for the class, and handed them out, somewhat distractedly. Thinking clearly for just a moment, he assigned partners and told them to practice tossing tennis balls back and forth while hovering two feet off the ground. Once his class was taken care of, Ron went to sit in the stands to think about what had just happened.  
  
'Why did he have to come back? If he's just going to die, why bother? Why not just let us believe that he had died ten years ago, instead of screwing up our lives like this?' Ron asked himself. He shuddered as he heard the anger in his own thoughts. He didn't want to feel angry. It was his best friend for crying out loud. 'But is he really my best friend? I don't know him any more. And he doesn't know me. Ten years can change a person,' he thought darkly, as he watched the students still throwing the ball back and forth. He didn't realize how much time he had spent there thinking until he heard the bell ring out across the grounds. "Put the balls in the basket and make a pile of your brooms, please!" he called out to the students, who complied, then quickly headed off for their next class. Ron walked down towards the pile of brooms.  
  
He picked up the basket of balls and with his wand, levitated the brooms along side of him. He opened the shed door and put everything away. Then he went to a cabinet in the back. Unlocking it, he took out his own broom and walked back to the field. He mounted his broom and flew around as fast as he could, trying to ease some of the tension he was feeling. After a while, he landed again and put his broom away. He started walking towards the castle, all the while thinking about the conversation they had all had only a short while ago. Checking his watch, he realized it was dinner time. He wearily made his way into the Great Hall.  
  
Much to his dismay, Harry was already sitting there, Hermione on one side, Ginny on the other. He walked over, going to sit down next to his wife. He just nodded slightly in greeting to everyone before starting to eat. He half-listened to what the three were saying. It brought back memories of their time together in school, and Ron started to feel the anger boiling up again. He needed to get away from everyone. He quickly excused himself and started to walk. He didn't know where he was going until he found himself outside of the trophy room. He went inside and walked over to a corner. There, in the case, were two small brass plaques, honoring two students for 'aid to their school'. Ron just stared at them for a moment, remembering how they had gotten the awards.  
  
"Silly, really. I didn't even do anything. Just moved some rocks," he said quietly to himself. He jumped slightly when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"But if you hadn't moved those rocks, Ginny and I would still be stuck down there," the voice said. Ron knew who it was, even if his voice had changed over the years. Ron didn't turn around. He just tried to calm himself once again, but it didn't work too well.  
  
"Why?" was all he managed to ask, rounding on his friend. Harry stood there, illuminated only by the shaft of moonlight coming in through the window. Ron saw a flash of guilt on his friend's face.  
  
"I don't know, Ron. I just don't know. I knew he was coming. He'd been hiding in the forest for weeks. Not even Dumbledore knew he was there. But I knew if I didn't do something, he'd attack the school, kill everyone. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't think I would be strong enough to make it through that. I almost wasn't. But during that moment, when I cast my spell, I knew I was going to live. But I knew nothing would ever be the same. I would be thrust into the spotlight again. I didn't want to live through that any more. And I knew you, and Hermione, and Ginny, and even Sirius, would be shoved into the shadows again. It wasn't fair to you guys. So in that instant, I decided to leave. When I found myself in America, I was in a hospital. The nurses said I had been there for months, in a coma. I was going to write you guys, but then I overheard some wizards talking about how I was supposedly dead. So I thought maybe it would just be best if everyone thought I was gone.   
  
"I met this girl, Jenny, and we fell in love. Last year, Jenny wanted to visit England. Who was I to tell her no? We came, and she fell in love with London. Found herself a teaching job, and so we moved into a flat. Her brother was a wizard, and she had taken to getting the Daily Prophet. I never told her who I really was, but she knew I was a wizard. At the beginning of the summer, I saw an advertisement in the Prophet. Hogwarts needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was actually Jenny who suggested I apply for the job. I was content with working as a janitor. But she insisted. So I came out here one day, and applied. Then a few weeks later, Dumbledore owled me and told me I had the job. I didn't know you guys were teaching until a few days before term started. When I realized I'd be seeing you again, I just thought I'd play it cool, not let on who I was. But I should have known you guys would have figured out who I was," Harry said, smiling slightly at the end.  
  
"It still doesn't make it any better. You left us. You lied to us. You betrayed our trust. You didn't only hurt Hermione, Sirius and I, but you hurt my sister. She loved you. She still does. Her last year here was horrible for her. She hardly ever talked to anyone. Don't you see Harry? You weren't the only one in pain. You weren't the only one suffering. However noble your cause might have been, it doesn't change what you did to us," Ron said angrily.  
  
"No, it doesn't change what I did to YOU. That's the issue here, isn't it? We were best friends, and you felt like I left you out that night I went chasing after Voldemort. I didn't want to see you get hurt. I've seen too many people get hurt because of me. I knew you were worried, and so was everyone else, but I promised to myself not to let you guys get involved," Harry said, taking a step closer.  
  
"Oh stop with your little guilt trip. You aren't going to get any pity from me. It's not like I haven't heard this speech before, you know. It's always the same. Always. 'I never wanted to hurt anyone'," Ron mimicked. He felt a pang of guilt as he saw the hurt expression cross Harry's face, but he brushed away the feeling.  
  
"Excuse me. I didn't realize it was a crime to try and protect those you care about," Harry said, anger creeping into his voice as a defensive tactic.  
  
"Oh come off it. We didn't need any protecting. We're just as capable as any. Not that you ever noticed though," Ron said bitingly.  
  
"I never noticed? I think you're sorely mistaken. I always noticed. Others might not have, but I tried to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible," Harry replied. "Honestly, you're acting the same way you did during fourth year."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked angrily. Harry just rolled his eyes and turned his back.  
  
"I think you can figure that out for yourself. You're perfectly capable," Harry replied, throwing Ron's own words back at him.  
  
"You would say that, wouldn't you. Always the humble one, oh Great Harry Potter," Ron said sarcastically. Harry turned back around and glared at Ron.  
  
"I think it's your turn to come off it now. Let me ask you this. Who's idea was it for the statue? The holiday? Hmm?" Harry asked. Ron glared back at him.  
  
"Excuse me for trying to honor a friend. How sorely mistaken I was though. You aren't my friend. And I'm not quite sure you ever were," Ron said. Harry looked extremely hurt once again.  
  
"Fine, if that's what you think. I had plenty of other friends. Others who weren't so jealous of something I hated being," Harry retorted.  
  
At that moment, Ron dashed forward, closing the gap between them. Pulling his arm back, he punched Harry in the jaw. Harry just stood there in shock for a minute, then rubbed his jaw slightly.  
  
"Feel better?" Harry asked, still massaging his sore jaw. Ron rubbed his knuckles where they had connected. "Look, I'm sorry Ron, but I can't change what happened. Can you please just let bygones be bygones?"  
  
Ron continued to rub his hand for a moment more. Then he nodded slightly. "I'm sorry Harry. I acted like a jerk. It's just... hard... I thought you were dead. That was one of my biggest fears, ever since first year, that one day, you would die. I never wanted that to happen," Ron said, inconspicuously wiping away a tear on his face.  
  
"I know. Come on, it's getting late, and we have classes to teach in the morning," Harry said, waiting for Ron to walk back to their rooms together.  
  
***  
A/N: Sorry for the horribly long wait. I had the BIGGEST case of writer's block on this chapter. Literally, I had the first paragraph written, then I got stuck for like three weeks. Thank vacation that I finally got this done, otherwise, I wouldn't have the time. Thanks for your patience though! Sorry if this chapter sucked. I think the end was bad. They made up too quickly. But I liked the part when Ron punched Harry. I was going to have a full fight scene, but Harry just doesn't seem the type to hit back... Oh well. Thanks again! Please read and review!!!!!  
  
My special thanks section (if you review, you get to see YOUR name here!!!)  
  
Bleeding Heart- Did I ever say he was going to die in this story?? It could end before that... *grins evilly*....  
  
Michelle- Of course I can do anything I want to! I had to explain that to my sister the other day... lol... gave me kind of a power trip, lol... Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
~*Twisted*LJ*Fan*~ / Phoenixheart- Thanks for keeping up w/ my story and for putting it on your Favorites list! I'm so honored! And I'm expecting a story from you so I can review it!  
  
SiriusBPadfoot- In time, in time... I think maybe in not the next one, but the one after that (probably chapter 13... oooh! chapter 13... hmmmm....... lol...). Keep writing your story, it's good! Thanks for the review!!! And thanks for putting this on your profile as a story you like!!!!  
  
M- BAD writer's block!!! I think I exhausted my muse... I wrote three chapters in one night, then I kinda died... but I'm slowly recuperating. Vacation is GOOD!!!! Especially when you don't have ANY from December until April (evil school, aka prison, it really looks like one you know... construction... lol....).  
  
sisterofsailorsol- Thanks for the WONDERFUL review, oh dear sister of mine! As you see, I HAVE been writing, so SHUT UP!!! And she's just as much my cat as yours, seeing as she'd rather sit on my lap then sleep with YOU!!! So HA!! And you've taken advice from her before, admit it!!!! And BTW, I'M not the one obsessed w/ the Sims, that would be you and Dani, so HA!!! Now I'm going to post and continue to write, so :-P!!!!  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You are my inspiration! And thank you to my sister Sarah for reading this and bugging me to write more. She is my "moose"... Crazy, psycho older sister who calls herself a "moose" when she's purposely butchering the word "muse".... Lol... I'll go write the next chapter now.... 


	12. A Moment's Peace

Title Needed (Desperately!)  
Chapter 12: A Moment's Peace  
  
A/N: I think I have some sort of idea where I'm going with this... It might change though. Please forgive me for however long it may take to get this written. I should really be studying for my really big History test in three weeks that could get me college credits, but instead, I'm writing! Yay for me! Oh well... Onward!  
  
A/N 2: Shameless plug!!! Well, it's not really shameless... oh well.. If you want something funny to read (bordering on psychotic... lol...) go read my other Harry Potter story! It's called "Harry Potter and the Pi Day Project"!! I only got one bad review from someone that asked if I was on crack... lol... anyway....  
  
Disclaimer: *singing to the tune of 'If you're Happy and you know it...'* If you own Harry Potter, clap your hands! *clap clap*!!!! *grins evilly and skips away singing*!!!  
  
***  
  
Sunlight spilled over the edge of the clouds, falling in streams of bright, golden light. The sky was a pale blue color, dotted with fluffy white clouds. Four people walked down the small cobblestone street, their laughter coming out in white puffs that drifted up to join the cotton ball clouds in the sky. If someone had been watching, they would see their happy faces, the ease they had around each other. No one was watching though. People were too absorbed with themselves as they walked about on the sunny winter afternoon, trying to get in some last minute shopping before the holidays. The group of four, deciding it was too cold out to stay outside, entered a small pub.  
  
"Four Butterbeers, please," Ron asked the bartender, going to join the others at a table near the back.  
  
"... So then, he turns the cake blue! Jenny was furious," Harry said, laughing. Hermione and Ginny were laughing too. Ron sat down and smiled at them.  
  
'Just like old times,' he thought to himself, just as the waitress came over with their drinks. Everyone thanked her, and started to drink.  
  
"Wow, I'd forgotten how good Butterbeer was," Harry said, taking another gulp of his drink.  
  
"What, they don't have any in America? A scandal!" Ron said teasingly. Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh they do, but not REAL Butterbeer. Some cheap imitation. This stuff is so much better, believe me," Harry replied. Everyone laughed some more. "It's funny how you don't realize how important something is until it's gone," Harry said, in a more serious tone. The other three just nodded slightly.  
  
"Hey, why don't we take a quick walk up to the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione said, standing up from her seat. Harry started laughing again. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked. Harry laughed a little bit more, then calmed down.  
  
"I just had a flashback to third year. Ron and I were up there, I had on my Invisibility Cloak, and Malfoy came up," Harry said, unable to finish because he had started to laugh again. Ron had started to laugh as well.  
  
"I remember that! And you threw mud at him! And Crabbe and Goyle thought there were ghosts! That was great!" Ron said between his laughs. After a few minutes of everyone laughing, they calmed down enough to pay for their drinks and they started to walk up the hill. Once there, they stood looking at it without saying a word. The silence was broken by the laughter of some students coming up the hill as well.  
  
"Uncle Ron! Aunt Ginny! Aunt Hermione!" a boy with red hair ran over and hugged his relatives. His two friends stood awkwardly back.  
  
"Mark! What are you doing up here? Better not be getting into trouble," Ginny said sternly, but Harry could tell she wasn't serious.  
  
"Fred's son," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded in understanding. He knew Mark was a Weasley, and a prankster, but he didn't know which Weasley he belonged to (A/N: That sounds so horrible... oh well, you get my point, don't you? Lol...).  
  
"No, Aunt Ginny. Steve, Eric, and I were just taking a walk. Dad said this place was haunted, and we wanted to see if we could get in, really," Mark said. Harry laughed at this.  
  
"Professor Turner? Don't you think this place is haunted too?" Steve said, the three boys had just seemed to notice Harry standing there as well.  
  
"No, I don't believe this place is haunted. Maybe once, a long time ago. Believe what you may though. I'm sure if your father believed it was, it might just be," Harry said, laughter still dancing in his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron laughed. Ginny looked torn between the two, so she settled for a smile.  
  
"Don't believe a word your father says. This place is not, and never was haunted. I've told you boys that numerous times," Ginny said, once again sounding like a teacher. Mark and the other two rolled their eyes.  
  
"Is there any way in though? Maybe if we could get in and look around, we could prove if it was haunted or not," Eric stated.  
  
"There's only one way in, and it's probably closed off by now," Harry said. The three boys perked up with interest.  
  
"Honestly, you shouldn't be telling those three about that. They're worse than we were. Although we really weren't that bad..." Hermione said, laughing a little at the end.  
  
"Please Professor! We won't tell anyone, honest!" Steve begged. Harry laughed again.  
  
"I'm sorry boys. It's not my information to give out. You'd have to ask Moony or Padfoot about that one," Harry said. Hermione and Ron started laughing now too.  
  
"Dad told us about them once! But what about the other two? Wormtail and Prongs? Can't we ask one of them?" Mark asked. Everyone's demeanor changed instantly at that. The three boys didn't understand why everyone stopped laughing.  
  
"Prongs is dead. Wormtail is..." Harry started, but didn't finish. He honestly didn't know what had happened to the vile man his father had once been friends with.  
  
"Wormtail is dead too," Ron finished. Harry gave him a slight questioning glance. "You three had better start getting back to the castle. It's almost time for the feast," Ron said. The three boys obliged.  
  
"Is he really? Dead, I mean?" Harry asked, half expectantly, half hoping.  
  
"Sort of. After you killed Voldemort, all the Death Eaters were captured, him included. That's how Sirius' name was cleared. There was a trial, and he got the Kiss," Hermione said quietly. Harry nodded slightly in understanding. They stood there for a few moments longer in silence, then headed towards the castle for dinner.  
  
They were greeted by a room full of chattering teenagers, covered in a light dusting of enchanted snow. Twelve gigantic evergreen trees were placed throughout the Great Hall, each decorated with a different theme. Paper snowflakes were hovering above the students heads, and all the candles were tinted green and red. Wreaths decorated the windows, and ribbons adorned all the chairs. The teachers' table was decorated to look like a giant present. Smiling, the four went up and took their seats, just as Dumbledore stood to speak.  
  
"Welcome students and teachers. As many of you are leaving us for the holidays, we are having a feast tonight so we can all share in the merriment. Although I am sure all of you are anxiously awaiting the feast, please mind your manners. We have with us tonight a special guest. Please welcome Minister of Magic Sirius Black!" Dumbledore said. A cheer rose out through the students and everyone stood, clapping, as a man wearing dark green robes entered the Great Hall from a door off to the side.  
  
Harry stood with everyone else, gulping, but put a smile on his face. Sirius walked over and took a seat between himself and Dumbledore. After the applause died down, Dumbledore began the feast. Harry sat there fidgeting in his seat nervously for ten minutes until Sirius started to speak to him.  
  
"You don't have to be nervous, you know. I don't bite... hard," Sirius said, an impish smile on his face. Harry laughed slightly. It didn't help that Ron and Hermione kept shooting nervous glances in their direction. "You must be the new Defense teacher. Ron and Hermione have told me a lot about you," Sirius said. He extended his hand for a shake, and Harry obliged. "Do you like it here in England? Ron said you were from America."  
  
"Oh yes, very much so. I lived here when I was younger, but was forced to move to America before I could attend Hogwarts, much to my regret. It is a wonderful place though, and I'm honored to be teaching here," Harry said, gliding right back into the lies he had been telling before the others had discovered the truth.  
  
"I see. Dumbledore speaks very highly of you, and from the rumors I've heard from some students, you're extremely popular. You seem to know your subject very well," Sirius said. Harry beamed at the compliment.  
  
"Thank you. I never even thought about teaching, but my wife convinced me to. She said someone with as much knowledge as me shouldn't be sitting around doing nothing with it all," Harry said, still smiling.  
  
"So your wife is a witch then?" Sirius asked casually. Harry tensed slightly, but continued to smile.  
  
"No. She's a Muggle, but her brother is a wizard, so she knew all about our world before we met," Harry said. Sirius nodded slightly. Suddenly, there was a quiet popping noise and baskets with wizards' crackers appeared all along the tables. Ron leaned over.  
  
"Be careful, mates. Fred and George donated some of these out of the 'kindness of their hearts'. You never know what will happen," Ron said. Harry and Sirius both smiled. Just as they did, one of the students had opened a cracker to find a candy inside. She had popped it into her mouth, and an instant later, was turned into a canary.  
  
"See? They're still using all their old classics. Canary Creams, Ton Tongue Toffee. Beware," Ron said, jokingly ominous. Harry and Sirius laughed, while Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Throwing caution to the wind, Harry reached out and took a cracker. He offered the other end to Sirius, and they pulled it at the same time. A bang echoed through the Great Hall, and when the puff of purple smoke cleared, there lay a shiny top hat and a pair of black rimmed glasses. When Ron saw what had come out, he nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. Harry and Sirius just sat there in shock. Finally Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, are you two just going to sit there goggling at them, or are you going to put them on?" Hermione said, falsely cheerful. Sirius grinned weakly and Harry gulped for what felt like the millionth time that night. Before Harry had a chance to choose which thing he wanted, Sirius had the top hat on his head, which left the glasses for him. He gulped once again, and slowly put them on his face.  
  
Sirius' face went pale as he looked at Harry. Harry turned away, pretending to be showing Ron and Hermione, whose eyes just grew wide. He heard Sirius clear his throat, so he turned around again.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have an uncanny resemblance to Harry Potter? The only difference is the eyes and the scar," Sirius said, trying to sound cheerful. Harry smiled weakly. Sirius cleared his throat again. "I'm sorry, Professor, Ron, Hermione, I have some business to tend to. If you'll excuse me," Sirius said, putting his napkin down on his plate and standing up to leave. Harry quickly took off the glasses and rested his hand in his face.  
  
"Why does it always have to happen like this?" Harry mumbled as Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry sighed, then got up and headed towards where the guest chambers were.  
  
Sirius quickly made his way to the room Dumbledore had said he could stay in. Once inside, he went over to his trunk and opened it up. He rummaged through the contents until he came upon an old piece of parchment. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his wand. He held it above the parchment, not moving. His hand shook slightly, but he took another deep breath.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered, tapping the parchment with his wand. Lines started appearing all over the page, forming corridors and rooms. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to once again regain his composure. When he opened his eyes, they darted towards the Great Hall, where there was a mass of little black dots with names written above them. He looked at the teachers' table, and he let out a sigh. The one person he was looking for was gone. His eyes scanned the paper again. Then his breath caught.  
  
There was someone standing right outside his door. Sirius closed his eyes, then opened them again. The name was still there, in tiny little cursive letters. He let the parchment fall from his hands. He fought to regain his breath. The name was still burned into his mind, as clearly as it had been written on the map that never lied. The map that couldn't be fooled in any way. 'Harry Potter'.  
  
***  
A/N: Okay, I was originally just going to have the last three paragraphs be the beginning of the next chapter, but I couldn't resist the cliff hanger!!!!!! Sorry!!! Okay, I'll go continue writing the next chapter... hehe.... Please read and review.  
  
SiriusBPadfoot- Happy now??????????????????????? I know, it really does need a title... eventually, I will find the perfect one... I've had random ones floating through my mind, but none of them seem to fit just right.... oh well... I'm sure you're all worked up about that lovely little cliffie I just left you with, right? :-) I'm evil, aren't I???  
  
Bookworm12357- Thank you so much!!! It makes me so happy to see some fresh faces amongst the reviews!!!  
  
Christina- You'd BETTER finish it, cuz I know where you live!!!!! Lol... Can't promise a happy ending... you know me, lol!!! Frank just fit in so perfectly though. Hehe, I make a funny comment about him later (which, if you're reading this, it was actually earlier, hehe...). And you know what? This story is 'sott som helvete'!!! Or 'dulce tan infierno'... or 'bonbon comme enfer'. Yes, I DID look it up in French, hehehehe..... Oh well, I should really be going now... you know where THAT'S going, lol... Thank you for reading this for me, even if it's just to get me to shut up, lol!!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone else for reading this, including my sister, and I'm sorry if you've reviewed after I posted this, your name will go up in the next chapter, I promise!!! Thanks again for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N 2: Wow, two chapters in two days! This is making up for the long wait between 10 and 11, and probably the long wait between 12 and 13, and I might be going away for the weekend, so I wanted to get this up for you! Okay, I'll go post now, hehe.... 


	13. The Truth is Out

Title Needed (Desperately!) -- Like a Phoenix  
Chapter 13: The Truth is Out  
  
A/N: Wow, my muse has returned! Yay for me! Okay, I want to start writing because I'm afraid I'll loose my idea!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm in a rush to keep writing!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Sirius quickly made his way to the room Dumbledore had said he could stay in. Once inside, he went over to his trunk and opened it up. He rummaged through the contents until he came upon an old piece of parchment. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his wand. He held it above the parchment, not moving. His hand shook slightly, but he took another deep breath.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered, tapping the parchment with his wand. Lines started appearing all over the page, forming corridors and rooms. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to once again regain his composure. When he opened his eyes, they darted towards the Great Hall, where there was a mass of little black dots with names written above them. He looked at the teachers' table, and he let out a sigh of frustration. The one person he was looking for was gone. His eyes scanned the paper again. Then his breath caught.  
  
There was someone standing right outside his door. Sirius closed his eyes, then opened them again. The name was still there, in tiny little cursive letters. He let the parchment fall from his hands. He fought to regain his breath. The name was still burned into his mind, as clearly as it had been written on the map that never lied. The map that couldn't be fooled in any way. 'Harry Potter'.  
  
Sirius jumped as someone, no, not someone, his dead godson, knocked at his door. He let the first emotion that came to him take over. Unfortunately for Harry, it was anger. Sirius opened the door, and before even thinking about it, punched Harry in the face. Harry fell flat on the floor.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked indignantly. Sirius glared at him even more. Harry slowly stood up.  
  
"How dare you. How dare you use his name and defile it like this!" Sirius started out soft, but screamed the end.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Use who's name?" Harry asked, deciding to play dumb in the face of his godfather's rage.  
  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Harry. You used James' name to evade us. To pretend like you were dead. How dare you!" Sirius replied. Harry just gulped, his face going extremely pale. "And you didn't tell me! Do the others know? If they don't they will, I promise you that," Sirius said, moving to go back to the Great Hall.  
  
"They know. I made them promise not to tell you. They weren't even supposed to know, but they figured it out. Please, Sirius, just calm down!" Harry begged, trying to get Sirius to go back into his room.  
  
"And why, pray tell, was I the last to 'figure it out'?" Sirius said, his voice now deathly calm.  
  
"I haven't been working with you since the beginning of the school year. They have. They've been around me long enough to realize what I had been telling them wasn't true. I didn't think they'd realize so soon," Harry said wearily. Sirius went and sat down heavily in a chair. "How'd you figure it out? I mean, was it the glasses?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Sirius pointed to the piece of parchment on the floor. Harry bent down to pick it up, and when he saw it, smiled slightly.  
  
"It really never does lie, does it? I didn't even think about who'd have it. I guess it just makes sense it went back to you," Harry said. Sirius now had his eyes closed. "Are you okay?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Do you think I'm okay? Of course I'm not okay. You don't know what it feels like to think someone is dead for so long, just to find out they're not. It's like they're dying all over again or something. All the emotions come back... the fear, the pain... I was scared Harry. You were all I had left, then you were gone. What was I supposed to do?" Sirius asked. Harry could tell he was crying.  
  
"You still had Remus though. And Dumbledore. And Hermione, and the Weasleys. You weren't alone," Harry tried to comfort him, to no avail.  
  
"It's not the same Harry, and you know that. It's just like I wasn't, never could be, the same as your father," Sirius whispered out.  
  
Harry stood next to Sirius, a wave of guilt sweeping through him. It was as if all the circumstances of his actions had finally caught up to him, he had finally seen the harsh reality of what he had done. It made him sick to think about it. "I'm sorry Sirius. I know sorry doesn't help any, but it's the best I can offer. It's all I can offer. I can't change the past. If only I could, things would be a lot different. But none of us can, as much as we wish we could. Don't be angry Sirius. Please. Can we just get along, at least for this week while you're here?" Harry asked. Sirius didn't respond. Harry could tell he was still crying.  
  
"I can't promise you anything Harry. Don't make me even try. Maybe it would just be best if we avoided each other for the next few days," Sirius said.  
  
"Avoided each other? We haven't seen each other in ten years," Harry said, sounding slightly hurt. This only caused Sirius to get angry again.  
  
"Ten years when I thought you were dead! It takes more than a few hours and a good night's sleep to get over something like this," Sirius replied, anger evident in his voice once again. Harry nodded slightly, then turned to leave.  
  
He turned back again as he reached the door. "I'm sorry Sirius, I honestly am. I never thought it would come to this," Harry said, barely above a whisper. Then he turned and left Sirius alone to dwell on his thoughts.  
  
Sirius didn't move from the seat he was in. Thoughts were spinning through his head at a mile a minute. Pain, loss, guilt, all swept through him. Memories flashed through his mind. Memories of friendship, betrayal, pain, brief glimpses of happiness, and more loss then anyone should have to suffer.  
  
He let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the visions. Then he got up, intent on taking a walk, hoping it would clear his mind. He left his room, not sure as to where he was going. He finally found himself next to a picture of a flying cow. A small smile formed on Sirius' lips as he reached out and rubbed one of the spots on the cow. It mooed softly as the painting swung forward, revealing a small room with a briskly burning fire and some comfortable looking chairs.  
  
More memories came back to Sirius now. These ones were happier. 'I remember the night we found this room,' he thought to himself, going over to a cabinet. He opened it up, and sure as he remembered, there were bags and bags of marshmallows. He took a bag, and a long wooden stick that was also inside the cabinet, and went to sit in one of the chairs.  
  
Spearing a marshmallow on the stick, he leaned back into the chair, letting the treat toast over the fire. As he sat there, more memories started to come to him. 'This is where James proposed to Lily!' Sirius remembered all of a sudden. A small smile crawled across his face. 'Those were the days. We didn't have any cares back then,' he thought wistfully. 'If only things could be like that again.'  
  
Sirius didn't realize until too late that his marshmallow had caught on fire. Sighing, he slid the horrendously burnt one off the end of the stick and threw the charred remains into the fire. He took another marshmallow to try again. He paid sharp attention this time, and just as the marshmallow turned a delectable shade of golden brown, he pulled the treat back and took it off the stick, then popped it into his mouth, smiling as the fluffy goodness coated his teeth and gums.  
  
Sighing again, he looked at his watch, realizing it was getting late. He got up from his seat and went back through the portrait to return to his room. He took his time though, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts he was having. He was still slightly in shock from earlier, but he didn't want that to get to him. After about fifteen minutes, he made it back to his room. He went inside and got ready for bed.  
  
That night, he relived all the horrible events of his life, and in the morning, he was extremely exhausted by it all. Sighing, he quickly showered and went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. When he walked in, he saw Harry sitting at the table already, not saying much to his friends. Sirius went to sit down, and when Harry caught sight of him, he got up to leave.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, okay?" Harry said to his friends as he left. Sirius glared at him slightly, still angry at Harry for lying to them all.  
  
"Sirius, don't be too hard on him," Hermione said softly as Sirius sat down. He just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, he lied to us. Maybe not directly, but by not telling any of us, he lied to us. Why should I take it easy on him?" Sirius said, putting some food onto his plate.  
  
"Did you even give him a chance Sirius? To tell you what happened?" Hermione asked, somewhat sternly.  
  
"No. Why should I? Did he give me a chance to say goodbye? Did he give me a chance to talk him out of it? No. So why should I give him a chance?" Sirius replied, anger creeping into his voice.  
  
"Sirius, talk to him, please. Let him tell you what happened. He's taking this hard. Real hard. You mean a lot to him, Sirius," Hermione said, trying to get Sirius to see Harry's side. Sirius didn't say anything, pondering his options.  
  
"If I meant so much to him, why didn't he come to me? Or any of us? I just don't get it Hermione," Sirius said, almost hopelessly.  
  
"Then talk to him. That's the only advice I can offer you. It helped with Ron. Please Sirius, just give him a chance," Hermione was practically begging him.  
  
Sirius sighed. "I just don't know. I need some time. Maybe I'll talk with him tomorrow, but I can't do it. Not so soon," Sirius said.  
  
"That's better than nothing. Do you want me to tell him for you?" Hermione asked kindly.  
  
"Could you? I guess we can talk in my room. Tell him to come at one o'clock sharp, okay?" Sirius asked. Hermione nodded, and got up to find her friend. Sirius sighed again.  
  
'Tomorrow's going to be one long day,' Sirius thought to himself as he finished his breakfast and headed off to do some work.  
  
***  
A/N: I know, I know... it's short... But this chapter just doesn't seem right... Oh well... If you hadn't noticed, I finally have a title!!! Yay for me!!! It came to me at 2:30 AM the other morning, lol... Anyway, thanks to everyone who has suggested something to me! And I also want to apologize for this taking so long... Hopefully the next one won't take too much time to write... But I'm afraid it might get redundant... I'll try and make it something different though... maybe we'll find out something new about Harry... like if he's going to die or not??? LOL!!!! I'm not telling!!!! You have to read to find out!!!! :-P!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grins evilly and runs away*!!!!  
  
Okay, here are my thanks!  
  
SiriusBPadfoot- As always, thanks for the review! Do you seriously (or Siriusly, lol!!!) think I'm a writing goddess?? I am SO not that good!! I knew you'd like last chapter, and sorry for holding you so long with that cliffhanger!!! I'm evil, I know!! I hope this chapter gave you enough of what you wanted for a little while.. the next chapter should focus on Sirius and Harry a bit, so... okay... hehe...  
  
Bleeding Heart- I can do whatever I want, cuz I'm the author! :-P!! Sorry, lol! Thanks for the suggestions for a title!!!  
  
lazymeoo7- Thanks for the suggestions!! And thank you for taking the time to read my story!!!  
  
Michelle- I hurried as best I could!! Thanks for still reading!!!  
  
And thank ALL of you for reading!!! PLEASE leave a review!!! It makes me feel SO happy!!!! 


	14. The Meeting

Like a Phoenix  
Ch. 14- The Meeting  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this is taking so long to get out, but I've been really busy, and I've had a small case of writer's block. Not so much writer's block, but a need to do something different with this chapter, so it doesn't turn out the same as all the others... I'm apologizing now for however long this will take. The next two weeks are going to be very long... SATs are on Saturday, followed by the prom Saturday night, and the next Friday is my big History test, which I REALLY need to study for, so I don't know how much time this will get, because I also have two English projects as well... so please, bear with me!!! Thank you! I'll start writing now...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Okay, so maybe I do, but you all know I don't, so...  
  
***  
Sirius paced his room nervously. He didn't know what he was going to say when Harry arrived. What could he say? They were both in an awkward position. Sirius felt the anger creeping back into him, but taking a deep breath, he tried to bury it once again.  
  
"I can't do this," he whispered to himself, glancing at his watch again. It was almost time. He felt his heart thumping in his chest. Sighing in frustration, he went to sit down in a chair. Just as he did, there was a knock on the door. Taking another deep breath, he got up to answer it. Standing at the door was Harry.  
  
Sirius stepped aside to let him in, but didn't say anything. He went and took his seat, and Harry sat down across from him on the couch. Sirius glanced at his watch again, then decided to speak.  
  
"You're late. I told Hermione to tell you one o'clock sharp. It's one fifteen," Sirius said. He could hear the anger in his words, although he didn't mean for it to be there.  
  
"I'm sorry. The stairs kept moving on me. I got here as fast as I could," Harry said. "By the way, congratulations on becoming minister. I don't think I ever got to tell you that," Harry said meekly.  
  
"Enough with the small talk already. Why'd you go?" Sirius asked, his voice sounding harsh and cold. Harry looked hurt at the small outburst, but taking a deep breath, began to tell the story again.  
  
"Did the others tell you anything yet? I don't want to sound redundant," Harry asked. Sirius shook his head in response, and sighed, starting to speak once more. "Well, I'm not quite sure where to start. I guess with answering your question. I'm not quite sure why I left. I just felt like I had to go. I couldn't stay here any more. Voldemort was dead. I wasn't needed any more," Harry said quietly. Harry thought he saw a brief glimmer of regret cross Sirius's face, but he didn't say anything. Sirius just nodded for him to continue. "I didn't know what to do, but in that split second, I somehow managed to end up in America. I guess that and killing Voldemort drained me pretty good, because I ended up in a coma for a few months. It was too late to come back by that time. You all would have thought it was a trick, planned by Voldemort's followers," Harry said, almost bitterly.  
  
"But why come back now? Why not just stay in America, let us live our lives in peace?" Sirius asked coldly. Harry looked like he was on the brink of tears.  
  
"My wife, Jenny, wanted to come visit England. While here, she fell in love with London. Found herself a job teaching, and convinced me to move here. So we did. Her brother is a wizard, and she liked to keep up on the wizarding news too. So we always got the Prophet delivered. I told her I was a wizard too, but she doesn't know who I am. I was looking through the paper one day over the summer, and saw that Hogwarts was looking for a new Defense teacher. Jenny saw me reading the paper, and suggested I apply for the job. I refused to at first, but she finally convinced me to do it.  
  
"I didn't think I'd get the job. Dumbledore didn't seem to trust me at all, and I hadn't even gotten a new wand yet. But he seemed desperate, so I was given the job. Jenny and I went to Diagon Alley and I got some supplies, and September first found me riding the Hogwarts Express once again. I didn't know Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were working here until I walked into the Great Hall that night. But I didn't say anything to them. I wanted them to be happy. They seemed to be plenty happy.  
  
"Then things started to fall apart. Ron didn't trust me, and Hermione tried to be friendly. Ginny was the only one who would actually talk to me. At the Halloween dance, Ginny figured it out. I was so stupid, talking to her and dancing with her, just like nothing had changed. Ron was furious because he thought I hurt Ginny. I went to talk to her though, and we worked it out.  
  
"Hermione was next. Ron told me she searched through practically the entire library to find some way to prove what I told her false. And when I was talking to Hermione, Ron overheard and found out. He punched me too, you know," Harry said softly, laughing a little. Sirius just sat there, not saying anything. Finally he cleared his throat.  
  
"You could have come back. We would have believed you. I would have at least. You're like a son to me, Harry, and I would give anything if I didn't have to be like a father to you. I would give anything for Lily and James to still be alive, and for you to never have had to fight Voldemort. But I can't change the past. All I can do is accept what happened. I'm sorry I punched you Harry. I was upset, and it came out as anger. Please forgive me," Sirius asked, tears starting to flow down his cheeks.  
  
"I never held it against you, Sirius. And you shouldn't be the one begging for forgiveness. I should. I hurt you, worse than anyone else could. I'm so sorry Sirius. I'm so sorry," Harry said through sobs. Sirius got up and went to Harry's side, pulling him into an embrace. Harry cried onto his shoulder.  
  
"Shh, everything's okay now. No need for tears," Sirius said quietly, trying to calm his godson. Harry just continued to cry for a little while longer. Finally he got himself under control.  
  
"Thank you for listening to me, Sirius. It means so much to me," Harry said quietly. Sirius just nodded slightly. "Are you staying the rest of the week?" Harry asked, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice. This made Sirius laugh.  
  
"Yes, I'm staying. I'll have to get you a Christmas present now though," Sirius said, smiling. Harry smiled now too. Then he got up, and went to leave.  
  
"Thank you Sirius. This meant so much to me," Harry said before leaving the room.  
  
"Your welcome Harry," Sirius replied to the closed door, before leaning back into the couch, letting out a deep sigh of relief and happiness.  
  
Harry walked down the hallway, heading back towards his room. Just as he turned the corner, he ran into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, looking to see who he had run into. "Oh! Ginny! Are you okay? I didn't mean to run into you like that. I was just talking to Sirius," Harry said, smiling at the redhead. She was smiling too.  
  
"That's wonderful! Oh, James, meet my husband, Frank," Ginny said, still smiling. Harry just noticed the man standing next to her, his hair slicked down with gel and hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.  
  
"Hello. My name's Frank Becker. Ginny's told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Frank said, reaching his hand out to shake Harry's. He took it numbly.  
  
"Hi. James Turner. Ginny's mentioned you too," Harry said, plastering a fake smile to his face. Ginny seemed slightly uncomfortable as an awkward silence fell over the three.  
  
"Well, Frank, why don't we go check on Lily? I want to see how she's doing. Would you like to come, James?" Ginny asked. Harry pondered the question for a moment, then answered.  
  
"Sure, why not. I can never resist meeting a beautiful girl," Harry said, grinning devilishly. Ginny laughed, and led the way to her room.  
  
"Mum! I missed you mum! Can I really come here when I'm older? I can't wait! How come Harry gets to come next year?" a little girl asked, running up to Ginny. Ginny smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I missed you too Lily. And of course you can come here when you're older. Your cousin gets to come here next year because he's old enough. You still have a few more years to go. But think, you get to come with Annalisa," Ginny said. At this, Lily's face lit up.  
  
"Can we come visit Harry together mum? I don't think Uncle Fred will care, will he?" Lily asked, her eyes filled with joy. James smiled.  
  
"We'll see, and no, I don't think Uncle Fred will mind," Ginny replied. Lily danced around in a happy circle, singing to herself.  
  
" 'Uncle' Fred?" James asked incredulously, trying to hide the smile on his face. Ginny turned to him.  
  
"Yes, 'uncle'. Fred married Angelina, and George married Alicia. Fred has two kids, Annalisa who's Lily's age, and Alex, who's seven. George has two twin girls, both Alex's age, named Melanie and Faith, and another daughter named Sarah, who's six. Percy married Penelope, and they have a son named Jason. Charlie married a girl named Melissa, and they have twins named Robert and Danielle, the same age as Jason. Bill's still a bachelor, but Mum is always hoping he'll find someone and settle down. Quite a crew when we all get together, if you know what I mean," Ginny said smiling. James nodded in understanding.  
  
"I'd better be going. I'm sure Hermione and Ron want to know how it went with Sirius," Harry said, waving goodbye to Lily who was still dancing around, and quickly shaking Frank's hand as he left.  
***  
  
A/N: Please don't hate me! I know this took a really long time to get out, but I'm sorry! I really am! I haven't been feeling good for like the past week, and I kind of decided to read the Lord of the Rings, which takes a LONG time to do (I've been at it for two weeks, and I'm still only at the beginning of The Return of the King...). But school's done in four weeks (Yay!!), so I'll definitely have more time then. Please leave a review, even if it's to say you hate me for taking so incredibly long and this chapter was crap (I think it is at least...). So there ya go!  
  
Thanks:  
SiriusBPadfoot- Do I still deserve the title? Nasty, evil writer's block... and I kind of got in a fight with my muse the other night when I needed to get to sleep and she wouldn't let me... oh well, lol!  
  
lucE- Thank you! Don't worry, I'm not stopping till this is done!  
  
Phoenix- Thank YOU! I'll keep writing whenever I can, never fear!  
  
HerbieWerbie- Thanks for your enthusiasm!  
  
Phoenixheart- Thank you again! I post as soon as I can... hehe...  
  
Michelle- Give it a try! Don't be afraid! I'm no Gryffindor, trust me! I'm sure you'd do fine.  
  
dog-boy- I'm going to give something away... just read the next chapter and you'll find the answer to your question......  
  
Tiger Lily- No, it's because my muse doesn't like ME. She would rather give me new ideas for other stories and not let me sleep than let me think of a chapter 14. But it's here, finally!  
  
Bleeding Heart- Please don't die! See, look! Chapter 14! In black and white! I already saw someone die this week (long story....), and I don't need any more dead people! Please!  
  
As always, thanks to everyone who read this! It encourages me to know that you are all so desperate to read this. Please don't do anything rash though! Oh, BTW, I survived my History test! Yay for me!!! And I'll never forget who Andy Warhol is ever again (stupid art people, just because I never took art in high school.... grr!). Anyway, thank you! I'll see about making the next chapter posting a hasty one!!! 


	15. Reasons, and Presents

Like a Phoenix  
Ch. 15- Reasons, and Presents  
  
A/N: Ah, you probably all hate me for taking so long on the last chapter, so I will try and get this one up sooner, and track is almost done now, so I should definitely have more time. Well, not definitely, but probably... or not... lol... Oh well, I'm going to shut up now...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to his parents, but since they're dead, he belongs to Sirius, but since he's a falsely accused murderer, I guess he belongs to the Dursleys... *shudders*... And they ALL belong to J.K. Rowling... *sobs*...  
  
***  
Harry walked slowly back to his bedroom, pondering all that had happened that day. His heart felt heavy after meeting Ginny's husband, and their young daughter. But his mind snapped suddenly back to his wife, and a wave of guilt passed over him. He sighed, then went and sat down in a couch in front of his fireplace.  
  
He sat there alone for a while, not thinking about anything in particular, when suddenly, there came a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's me, Ginny. Can I come in for a minute?" Ginny asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come on in, it's open," Harry replied, not bothering to get up from his seat. Ginny came in slowly and sat down on a chair adjacent to the one Harry was in.  
  
"I wanted to apologize Harry. I had hoped you to meet Frank in a different way, I guess. And Lily too," Ginny said softly. Harry didn't reply for a moment.  
  
"Why Ginny? Why did you break up with me?" Harry asked, his voice trembling. Ginny stayed quiet, unsure of what to say or how to reply. She finally mustered up her courage, and cleared her throat.  
  
"You were graduating. I didn't want you to be tied down to me. I still had another whole year of school to go, and you would be off in the big world, doing who knows what. I wanted you to be free. Be able to date if you wanted to," Ginny replied, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. "I'm sorry Harry," she said, finally bursting into tears. Harry still stayed where he was, silent tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"I didn't care about that Ginny. I loved you. I still do, but we can never go back to that. It never mattered that you still had a year of school to go," Harry said, not trying to wipe away the tears from his eyes.  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. After you... after we thought you died, when Dumbledore asked us what happened, I thought it was my fault. I thought you did it because of me. I'm sorry Harry. I really am," Ginny sobbed. Harry got up and went to comfort her.  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault, except for Voldemort's. He brought it upon himself. If things were different, Ginny, maybe we could have stayed together, but maybe we just weren't meant to be. You have Frank, and Lily, and I have Jenny. But don't blame yourself. Please don't," Harry said softly, his voice warm and comforting sounding, even through the tears and emotions he was trying to control.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Ginny whispered in reply. Harry just hushed her, and they both sat crying for a little while longer.  
  
***  
  
Christmas morning came, bright and clear, with a fresh blanket of shimmering white snow covering the grounds. The mountains in the distance looked like giant icicles sticking up from the earth, and the lake was a gargantuan mirror with a soft dusting of glittering powder covering it. Enchanted snowflakes were falling from the ceiling of the Great Hall, and twelve giant trees were stationed around the tables, covered with thousands of decorations. The coats of armor were once again enchanted to sing carols, and wreaths were hung on all the classroom doors.  
  
Overall, it was a perfect day. Not too many students had stayed, so it was relatively quiet for the adults. Christmas morning found them relaxing in front of a blazing fire in Sirius' room. Presents were still sitting under the tree as they finished up the coffee, tea, or hot chocolate they were drinking. Finally, it was present time.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Sirius called out over the noise everyone was making. After a few minutes of arguing, Sirius decided to pick up a present out of the pile and see who it was for. "Ginny! You're first!" Sirius said, passing the present down to Ginny. She smiled and tore off the paper.  
  
"Gee Ron, I always wanted a to-scale model of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch," Ginny said, sarcasm evident in her voice. Ron grinned.  
  
"Your welcome dear sister," Ron said, his smile still growing larger. Ginny rolled her eyes as everyone around her started to laugh.  
  
"Next!" someone shouted out as Sirius picked up another package to see who it was for.  
  
"This one's for... Hermione, from Ginny!" Sirius said after reading the label. He handed the present to Hermione.  
  
"Rather heavy," Hermione commented as she carefully removed the wrapping paper from the book. "Oh!" she exclaimed after reading the title of the book. "Thank you so much Ginny! It's great!"  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked, leaning over his wife to read the gold writing on the top of the book. " 'Hogwarts, a Revised History'?" Ron asked incredulously. Ginny and Hermione laughed.  
  
"I started writing it when I first started teaching. That's the first copy, autographed and everything," Ginny said. Everyone smiled in understanding, and Hermione looked positively ecstatic about her new book.  
  
"Okay, let's see... oh, this one's for me!" Sirius exclaimed, picking up a package wrapped in red and gold. "I wonder who it's from..." Sirius said, carefully unwrapping the square box. A look of astonishment crept across his face, then he looked up and glared at Harry. "I'll have you know Padfoot has never had fleas, not ever!" Sirius exclaimed, holding up a box of flea powder. Harry had an amused look on his face, and everyone else started cracking up.  
  
"That would be a great headline! 'Minister of Magic receives Flea Powder for Christmas'!" Ron said, laughing so hard he could barely talk. Sirius rolled his eyes, but hugged Harry.  
  
"Thanks," Sirius said. Harry nodded. Then Sirius picked up another present. "Ah, this one is for the beautiful Miss Lily, from me!" Sirius exclaimed, holding up a rather long and thin package. Lily came running over, a grin on her face. She tore the paper off as quick as she could, and opened the box.  
  
"A broom! Thank you Uncle Sirius!" Lily said happily, holding up a small broom. She grinned at her parents then ran over to show her cousin.  
  
"She's not going to be on the Quidditch team, Sirius," Ginny said sternly, but there was a grin on her face anyway. Sirius just smiled and shrugged.  
  
"The next one's for you, Ron, from Frank," Sirius said, handing a small box to Ron for him to open.  
  
"A new whistle! Thanks, mate!" Ron said cheerfully, pulling out the silver whistle on it's long cord. He held it up and the light reflected off it's shiny surface.  
  
"Ginny said you were wanting a new one, so I figured it would be the perfect thing for me to get you. It's not enchanted or anything. I just picked it up in the city," Frank said. Ron smiled.  
  
"That's okay. I find Muggle whistles work better than most wizard ones sometimes," Ron replied. Frank looked relieved.  
  
"And the next one goes to... James!" Sirius said, reading the name off the package. They had decided ahead of time not to tell Frank about who Harry really was. They figured it would just confuse him too much, and with little Harry running around, it would just be easier to call him James.  
  
He was handed a small box. After carefully unwrapping it, he opened the box to view it's contents. What he saw was a piece of parchment. "Gee, thanks Sirius. A piece of parchment," Harry said, a smile in his eyes, his voice sarcastic. Sirius smiled back.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," Sirius replied. The others that understood it's significance were smiling as well, while Frank and the children looked slightly lost. "Anyway, let's see... Oh, another one for me!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "Ooh, an eagle feather quill! I've been needing a new one of these!" Sirius said, holding up a beautiful quill. "Thanks Hermione. And this one is also for me, from Ron..." Sirius said, opening yet another small box. "I take it this goes along with the quill?" he said, holding up the small inkwell.  
  
"It's color changing, so you might not want to use it on your official documents," Ron said smiling.  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Sirius grinned. "And here's one for Harry," Sirius said. He held out a heavy package towards the young boy. He took it eagerly, but his face fell when he saw what it was.  
  
"Thank you Aunt Ginny," Harry said politely, giving his aunt a hug as everyone saw it was a History of Magic book. Ginny smiled.  
  
"I figured you would need one anyway, and this way you could get a head start on reading it," Ginny grinned. Everyone laughed.  
  
"And the next present goes to... Frank!" Sirius smiled, handing the small box to the only Muggle in the room. He opened it and smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" he said, leaning over and hugging his wife. He held up the gold wrist watch for everyone else to see.  
  
"Now this next one is a marvelous present, if I do say so myself. It's not just for one person, but four. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Frank," Sirius said, handing each of them an envelope. Ron opened his cautiously and let out a shout of joy.  
  
"Thank you so much Sirius!!! I can't believe this!!! To the World Cup no less!!! Thank you!" Ron was still shouting with excitement as the others finally opened their envelopes and each were equally as excited looking. Sirius leaned over to Harry.  
  
"I would have gotten you a ticket to the Cup too, but I didn't know you'd be here," he said quietly.  
  
"That's perfectly all right. I'm quite happy with the piece of parchment you gave me," Harry said, smiling. Sirius looked relieved.  
  
"Okay, this next one is for you, Ron," Sirius said, handing him a rather squashy package. Ron looked at who it was from, and raised an eyebrow in anticipation. When he managed to tear off a corner of the paper, he looked like he was torn between screaming in anger or bursting out laughing. He slowly held up the present.  
  
"Maroon socks!" Hermione exclaimed before bursting into peals of laughter. Ron finally gave in and started laughing as well. Ginny had started laughing too, but everyone else looked a bit lost.  
  
"I hate maroon," Ron managed to finally get out between laughs. Frank and Sirius just nodded slightly, not bothering to ask any more.  
  
"Okay... well, getting back to presents... oh, another one for me! How exciting!" Sirius said picking up a small, square box. Opening it carefully, he pulled out a gold pocket watch. "Thank you Ginny. It's beautiful," Sirius said. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Yet another one for Ron..." Sirius said, handing Ron a large rectangular box. Ron opened it to find a set of dress robes.  
  
"Why thank you Hermione, but didn't we decided I could shop for myself?" Ron asked sarcastically. Hermione smiled.  
  
"And if you would look in the pocket of those robes, my beloved husband, you would find the other part of the present," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes but reached into the pocket to pull out two tickets.  
  
"Tickets to the London Wizards' Orchestra? Why would I want to go to that. What is it, anyway?" Ron asked. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's a concert, you goof. We're going out to dinner first as well," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Ron sighed.  
  
"Thank you Hermione," he said. Hermione smiled at him. Everyone else just shook their heads.  
  
"Well... let's see... Ah, another one for Frank. Here you go," Sirius said, passing the rather small envelope towards Frank. He opened it and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Hermione, I'm sure I'll make good use of this," Frank said, tucking whatever it was into his front pocket.  
  
"What was it?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione rolled her eyes at him again, and everyone laughed at their antics.  
  
"A gift certificate to a book store. Unlike some people in this room, Frank knows how to enjoy a good book," Hermione replied, making everyone laugh harder.  
  
"And another present for the most beautiful girl in the room," Sirius said, handing a package towards Lily. She giggled as she tore off the paper.  
  
"A kite! Cool! Thank you whoever gave this to me!" Lily exclaimed happily.  
  
"Mind your manners Lily. Read on the package who it was from," Ginny chided lightly. Lily looked at the paper.  
  
"Thank you Mr. James, sir!" Lily said, a huge grin on her face. Harry smiled back at her as she ran over to her cousin once again. Sirius then picked up a rather large, square package.  
  
"And this one goes to... James," Sirius said, handing the package over to Harry. He took the paper off to reveal the leather bound cover of a book.  
  
" 'The Boy Who Lived', by... wow... All of you?" Harry asked in a stunned voice. Hermione nodded and Ron smiled.  
  
"It was Hermione and Ginny's idea. They must have talked to everyone in Gryffindor that knew... him... to get stuff for that book," Ron said. Harry looked shocked.  
  
"We thought we'd give you this, since you didn't seem to know too much about Harry Potter," Hermione said, smiling. Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, thanks you guys. All of you, really," Harry said. There was a moment where no one said anything, then the gift opening continued.  
  
It went on like that for at least twenty minutes more, as everyone happily gave and received gifts. Soon it was time for Christmas Dinner. Everyone went down to the Great Hall, accompanied by the hoots of young Harry's new owl (Glimfeather). They ate until they couldn't eat any more.  
  
"Wow, I haven't had a Christmas dinner like this in years," Harry sighed contentedly. Sirius was talking to Dumbledore about something, while Frank was involved in a deep conversation with the Muggle Studies professor. The four friends of old just sat and talked happily about trivial little things. Eventually, they made their way back up to their mini-common room to relax the afternoon away. Harry challenged Ron to a game of wizards' chess, and as usual, lost abysmally. They had a light supper of leftovers, then they went their separate ways until the next day.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm writing this before the chapter is actually done, but I'm PISSED!!!!! FF.N is being SOOOO stupid!!!!!!!!!! All I want to do is READ THE STORY THAT I'M READING, BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOO IT HAS TO BE BROKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can tell I'm quite upset about this. I enjoy reading. Reading and writing is my life. What am I supposed to do if I can't read??? I suppose I could finish this chapter, but my muse doesn't feel like it right now. In fact, my muse just feels like READING!!!! Plus I just drove my friends around so I'm mentally exhausted due to their antics... Honestly, screaming "Happy Kwanzaa" and reaching over and honking the horn is COMPLETELY un-called for... And so is trying to pimp out my MINIVAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Honestly... You think they'd be a bit more mature... But noooo.... and you really don't care about my crazy friends and our excuse for a "social life"... Blowing off karate (all six of us, lol) to go to the movies... hehe... Okay, I'll shut up now and maybe go write some more, or work on this other awesome story that I think might be my next story project, but I think I'm going to do a vote later on for what story to post... Oh well, anyway....  
  
A/N2: Well, I'm done now. Not as long as I had originally planned, but I was getting SO tired of writing what everyone was getting for Christmas. I had made up this entire list of things too, but I didn't feel like it any longer. And hopefully, I'll be able to post this tomorrow, unless FF.N is still being stupid, which I hope it isn't. So now, I'm done with this, until I can look at my reviews and thank everyone who reviewed chapter 14. Please review my story, even if you hated it (although why you would still be reading it now, is a mystery to me... lol...), then you'll get your name up here!!!! LOL!!! Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
PS- If anyone knows where the owl's name comes from, kudos!!! If not, you have some reading to do! And no, it's not in the Harry Potter universe... lol...  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!!!! My dear older sister hasn't been able to comment on this chapter yet (her comments are highly amusing, lol...), but I'll get her comments eventually. She's at camp (working). So, anyway, here's my thanks to my reviewers:  
  
HerbieWerbie: Thank you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me!!! Sorry if that got confusing, I like doing that to people, lol... Anyway, thanks!!  
  
Nicky: Updated as soon as I could! Thanks for reading this!!  
  
i have no name: Why thank you, and right in one about the test, I know what you mean... Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Michelle: Thank you! This was as fast as my muse and FF.N would let me be!! LOL!!! Just keep trying, maybe one day you'll stop being lazy and post, lol....  
  
Kate Potter: That's okay, as long as you came back! Thank you!  
  
SiriusBPadfoot: Two reviews! Thank you! And you're yelling at ME to keep writing??? Sure, I'll e-mail you! That means more reviews for me, LOL!!! Hurry up with your story!!!  
  
Bleeding Heart: Ah, LotR... Only took me two weeks. Would have finished sooner but the only classes I could get away with reading during were Spanish and Chemistry... Good books though, lol. Don't worry, I know exactly how Sirius is going to find out... But first I have to make them suffer... LOL!! Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Phoenixheart: Oh can't I leave you hanging forever? No, I'm not that evil, lol... Yes the movie was QUITE good, but you miss some things if you don't read the book. Is this chapter a better length for you? It could have been longer but I got lazy, lol... oh well, thanks again for reading!!  
  
Wow, thanks to everyone who reads this and doesn't bother to review (just think YOUR NAME could be up here too!). I appreciate your feedback, and I commend your bravery for having read my awful story, because I've looked back at it, and it really is quite horrible. You guys have let me get away with so much in this story... I think I'm going to cry... *sob*!!! Well, thanks again. I'm going to go upload now!!!! :-) 


	16. Visions of the Past

Like a Phoenix  
Ch. 16- Visions of the Past  
  
A/N: Okay, I didn't have the slightest clue what I was going to write for this chapter for like two weeks, and it came to me the reason for that was because this story doesn't have a plot. Aside from that, everyone who has read this seems to enjoy this piece of crap, so I am forced to continue. But I think I might have something worked out that will at least propel us to the end of this story. Thank you for the time that you could have spent reading quality stories instead of this stupid thing. Please leave a review, unless of course Fanfiction.net is again deciding to be stupid. Then you can e-mail me at sailorsol@sailorjupiter.com. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, if only I owned Harry Potter... What a blissful existence that would be...  
  
***  
"No, Ron, I have to do this. You can't stop me," Harry said, pushing past his friend. He made his way towards the portrait hole, tugging out of the grasp his friend had on his arm.  
  
"Harry, think about what you're doing! Please, stop! Listen to me, Harry! Go talk to Dumbledore. Get help. Just don't do this alone," Ron was begging his best friend.  
  
"No, you listen. I have to do this. It's the only way. No one else dies because of Him. No one, understand?" Harry replied angrily, finally getting to the portrait hole. He made a break for the Entrance Hall, Ron right behind him.  
  
"I'm not letting you go alone, Harry. Even if I'm the only other one who goes with you, you aren't doing this alone," Ron shouted, following on Harry's heels.  
  
"Go back to the Common Room, Ron. I don't want you following me," Harry replied angrily.  
  
"Well tough luck, I'm going with you, no matter what. You can't get rid of me that easily. We've been friends for too long for you to just cast me aside like this," Ron said, once again grabbing Harry's arm, spinning him so they were face to face. Ron looked down into his friend's eyes. Harry broke eye contact first.  
  
"Let me do this, Ron. Please," Harry asked, sounding desperate. Ron let go of him in shock, surprised by the sound of fear in Harry's voice. Ron stood there, as Harry looked at him, then took off once again, headed towards the Forbidden Forest, headed towards the doom of the greatest, most terrible Dark Lord to have ever had power before. Ron sighed, then started following again, determined to show his friend that he wasn't alone.  
  
  
He would have been right behind Harry the entire way if he hadn't had to take a detour when the staircases changed while he was on them. Finally, five minutes after Harry had gotten away from him, Ron made it to the front hall. He pulled open the heavy doors and made a break towards the Forbidden Forest where he saw explosions caused by wand fight.  
  
"Oh gods," Ron whispered as he started to run faster, his own wand drawn. For all he knew, he would encounter a hoard of angry Death Eaters along the way, ordered to kill anyone who tried to break up the battle. Both sides wanted this fight. Both sides felt sure they would win, and only one would. No matter what, there would be sacrifices either way.  
  
Panting, Ron was finally in view of his friend and the horrible creature known as Lord Voldemort. He could just overhear what they were saying.  
  
"Give it up now, Potter. You won't win. You can never win. I am Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort said in his cold, high-pitched voice. Ron shivered slightly as he heard the voice.  
  
"I guess you've forgotten all the times I've beaten you before. At least you still remember your name. Although I don't think it will help you too much after you're dead," Harry replied, his voice sounding calm. Ron gulped as he saw the two raise their wands.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted. A light shot from the end of his wand towards Harry. Harry jumped out of the way of the curse.  
  
"Come on! You've got to have better than that!" Harry taunted. Ron thought he shouldn't be doing something like that, but it was Harry after all, and Harry could handle himself.  
  
Voldemort was now glaring at Harry, as if his look alone could kill the teenager. Suddenly a smirk grew on Voldemort's deformed face. In an instant, his wand was raised and he had shouted a spell.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort shouted. Harry's wand flew out of his hands and sailed into Voldemort's extended hand. Ron felt his stomach drop out. Harry looked slightly panicked, but held his ground.  
  
"Foolish boy. You're unprotected, and yet you still stay here in front of me? You truly are stupid," Voldemort told Harry in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
As if privileged to something Voldemort didn't know, Harry started to smile. "Unprotected? I'm not as unprotected as you think, Tom," Harry taunted, using Voldemort's real name, making the crazed megalomaniac even angrier than he already was. Ron's eyes widened even more than they were at Harry's defiance, even now, when he seemed defeated. Harry wasn't going to give in, no matter what.  
  
"And how do you expect to protect yourself against me, boy? Your mother's sacrifice is long since obsolete. You have nothing to hide behind," Voldemort replied.  
  
"Oh?" Harry asked casually. In an instant, he had the Sword of Gryffindor drawn, held high in his hand. Voldemort looked shocked and amused at the same time.  
  
"A sword? How is that going to protect you against me?" Voldemort asked. Harry didn't look swayed by his words.  
  
"Like this!" Harry retorted, then swung the blade down, charging in an instant. It looked as if Voldemort hadn't been expecting a physical onslaught, even after Harry had drawn the sword. Harry landed a blow in his abdomen.  
  
Voldemort looked down to see the sword sticking out of him, and his eyes widened. "The Sword of Gryffindor! How did you get this?" Voldemort asked in shock.  
  
"It came to me, Tom. How do you think I got it? And it seems you know exactly what makes it so special," Harry stated, casually pulling the blade from Voldemort's side, taking a few steps back. Voldemort was still gaping at the wound on his side, watching his blood drain from his body and stain the ground.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Voldemort screeched, raising his own wand and Harry's into the air. "Avada Kedavra!" the shout rang out through the woods. Ron thought he was going to be sick as he saw the evil green light race towards his friend. Ron started running towards them, wanting to do something, but not knowing what else to do.  
  
A gigantic flash of white filled the clearing, blinding Ron. He stopped in his tracks. An instant later, the light was gone. Ron promptly turned to the side and was sick. When he looked up again, he saw the burning grass where his friend had been moments ago. He saw two wands lying on the ground, one burnt and broken, the other whole, shining like a beacon in the dark.  
  
Ron took half a step forward, but stopped when his sister ran up to his side.  
  
***  
  
Ron bolted up from his bed, breathing hard. He held his face in his hands. He hadn't had that dream in years. He still remembered that night and every little detail he had seen. It made him shiver. Hermione rolled over and woke up.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked blearily. Ron didn't say anything for a moment, then sighed softly. "Ron?" Hermione asked, concern flooding her voice. She sat up to look at him better.  
  
"I had the dream again," he replied softly. He heard Hermione's small gasp, then felt her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to sound comforting but her voice was wavering ever so slightly. That awful night was still clear in all their minds.  
  
"Do you think I can ever be okay after watching that happen to him? Then having him come back like this... It's just so hard, Hermione. And what he said, about dying. I don't think I could loose him again," Ron's voice was cracking slightly, and moonlight glimmered off the tears creeping slowly down his cheeks. Hermione was quiet for a moment.  
  
"It will be okay Ron. We can try and find a way to help him. He hasn't even tried. Who knows, we might be able to find something to help him," Hermione responded. If it had been any other circumstance, Ron would have been teasing Hermione about always wanting to do research to solve any and all problems she encountered. Instead, he sighed deeply.  
  
"I don't think he's told Sirius yet," Ron stated. Hermione nodded slightly in response. "He deserves to know. If Harry won't tell him..."  
  
"No, Ron. Harry has to be the one to tell him. He'll tell him when the time is right. Trust me, okay? Trust Harry," Hermione said. Ron sighed again. "Go to sleep, Ron. Get some rest," Hermione said quietly, laying down on the bed again. Ron laid down next to her once more, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione," Ron whispered before falling asleep, still holding Hermione close to his side.  
  
"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione responded, her back to Ron's chest. A tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep once again as well.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hehe... *grins sheepishly*... Well, it's only been a month since I last updated... Hehe... I'm sorry, I really am. I had such a hard time with this chapter. First, I couldn't think of a thing to write. Then, once I had an idea, I actually had to write it. I'm not that good with action scenes, that's why I never did it in the first place, but I guess I needed a transitional chapter such as this one... Then there was the whole wonderful ordeal where FF.N wasn't working... Lol... So it took me some time... I'm really, really, really, really sorry though! I have an idea (be it a small one) for next chapter, so I should start working on it soon... In other news, I got my AP History results back! I got a 5!! For anyone who doesn't know, that's the best you can get. I still can't believe I got a 5 though... I was in shock! Hehe... Okay, now I'll thank my reviewers!  
  
As usual, I'm thanking my reviewers! Thank you reviewers! Hehe...  
  
Lady Avalon- Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They helped me get this chapter when all my other "loyal" reviewers didn't review (*runs into the corner sobbing...*). I'm glad you liked it so far, and I hope you see this and come to finish reading it!! I was on SOMETHING when I wrote some of those disclaimers, not quite sure what, but ya know, lol... Okay, well, thanks for reading!!!  
  
Nightspell- Thank you! Sorry it was a bit confusing, I thought it might be, but you were actually the first person to say anything, so you must be more observant than other people, lol... I felt kind of... selfish... when I left a review asking you to review, but I'm glad that you like the story so far. You should try your hand at a story sometime, that way I can review your stuff! Thanks again for reading!  
  
And now to add some additional comments...  
  
SiriusBPadfoot- *glares contemptuously*. You asked me to e-mail you when I updated. I did. Did you not GET my e-mail????? You never came and reviewed! *sobs loudly*!! I was so lost without your review! Are you still alive???? Did something happen???? Please come back to me and review again!!!!! I'll e-mail you about this chapter, and you'd BETTER get it!!! Or else I'll cry! *Starts to pout*! I will!!! Come back please!!  
  
And again, I always have to thank my older sister for reading this. She's off at camp now, but I'm sending her this, and I'm sure to be hearing from her about it. She said ch. 15 was good, but got tedious at the end... I agree, that's why the ending was quite abrupt, lol... Oh well, I'm going to finish this off so I can post it in the morning, or else no one will realize it is out and won't read it!! Hehehehe!!! But I'll be questing in the morning... Hehe... My friend and I are going on a quest for the Fountain of Youth... You really don't want to know, but I might be writing up a "journal" of our quest, which I might post at some time, who knows... Lol... I'll tell you if I do, hehe... Peace out!! 


	17. Free Falling

Like a Phoenix  
Ch. 17- Free Falling  
  
A/N: I wish I could be reading this story and someone else was writing it. I tried to read my story, but it just didn't work, because I already knew what was going to happen. It's like when you re-read Prisoner of Azkaban (or whichever is your favorite book) again for the gazillionth time in anticipation of the fifth book, and you're saying characters lines that won't be happening for ten more minutes, because you've got the entire series memorized... GAH! Don't you just hate that??? I know I do... heheh... Okay, I'll shut up and start writing. I don't think anyone reads these anyway... I know I do, some of them are amusing, lol... Hehe...  
  
Disclaimer: *Insert witty remark about me not owning Harry Potter here*  
  
***  
As Harry walked into the Great Hall, he let out a loud gasp. It felt like he was back in Second Year, when Gilderoy Lockhart had taken it upon himself to decorate the Great Hall for Valentine's Day. Thankfully though, Lockhart wasn't there any more. Harry walked to the staff table, still gawking at the awful decorations. Heart-shaped butterflies were fluttering around his head, and he tried to swat them away.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Harry asked Ron, who looked like he was going to be sick. Hermione had a sort of grimace on her face, which Harry thought might be her attempt to smile at the decorations.  
  
"Not really," Ron replied, stabbing his fork into the neon pink scrambled eggs covering his plate. He closed his eyes and bit into the food, desperately trying to look at the colors everywhere.  
  
"I think Sirius is coming by this afternoon," Hermione said, taking a sip of her juice, which thankfully, was normal colored. Harry's face shot up from the food he was glaring at.  
  
"Really?" he asked, his voice mixed with hope and apprehension. Ron and Hermione both noticed.  
  
"Harry, have you told him about..." Hermione asked, trailing off the end of the sentence. She looked uncomfortable, but Harry seemed more so.  
  
"You have to tell him. He deserves to know, Harry," Ron said, staring intensely into Harry's eyes. Harry looked away, back at his food.  
  
"I know. I just don't know how. It just seems like it's never the right moment," Harry replied quietly.  
  
"Make it the right moment, Harry. He needs to know," Hermione said, a stern edge to her voice.  
  
***  
  
Later that afternoon found Harry sitting at his desk, pouring over a piece of parchment, anticipation written all over his face. All of a sudden, he jumped to his feet, tapping the piece of parchment as he stood. Grabbing his broom, he walked outside towards the Quidditch pitch. He saw a person zooming around the Quidditch pitch, but without even being close enough to tell, he knew it wasn't a student, or even another teacher. As he approached, the figure spotted him and flew down to meet him.  
  
"Hey, how've you been?" Sirius asked, landing his broom and following Harry over to the stands.  
  
"Fine," Harry replied, his voice sounding strained. He forced a small smile, but it seemed as if Sirius didn't buy it. He didn't comment though.  
  
"What have you been up to lately?" Sirius asked, trying to start some kind of conversation.  
  
"Not much. Trying to get the fifth years' ready for the O.W.L.s, and the seventh years' for the N.E.W.T.s. You know what it's like," Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah. I hated those tests. Remus used to make all of us study, but we'd all sneak off when he'd go to get another book. He would get so mad at us and go off on one of his little speeches. No surprise he became a professor," Sirius said, smiling.  
  
"I know what you mean. Hermione was the same way," Harry said, opening up a little bit. "Bit of a surprise Ron became a professor though. I never saw him teaching," Harry said.  
  
"He loves Quidditch, and he wanted to be close to Hermione. His parents were a bit shocked too though. I guess he couldn't bear to leave Hogwarts though," Sirius said. Harry shifted uncomfortably for a moment, then stood up.  
  
"Want to race? You might have a better broom, but I bet I can still beat you," Harry said, a competitive gleam in his eyes. Sirius stood up as well.  
  
"You're on!" he said, mounting his broom and zooming off. Harry quickly followed suit. They both stopped side by side next to the goal posts, ready to begin.  
  
"To the goals and back again, on three," Sirius said. "One, two, three!" Sirius shouted. Harry took off, leaning low on his broom, urging it forward. Sirius was right beside him, doing the same thing. In an instant, they had reached the other end of the field. Harry knew this was where the race would be decided.  
  
He made a quick loop upside-down and started flying back to the other end, still dangling from his broom. He slowly rotated up as he flew, Sirius far behind him. Sirius had stopped to turn around, not having the natural maneuverability Harry did as a Seeker. Harry could hear Sirius swear as he tried to catch up but by the time Sirius was halfway back, Harry was already at the finish line.  
  
"Told you so," Harry said as Sirius finally made it to his side. A huge grin was plastered on his face, his hair plastered to his sticky forehead as he breathed heavily.  
  
"Fancy bit of flying there. I should have figured you'd do something like that," Sirius said, wrinkling his nose up in mock distaste. Harry laughed.  
  
"You're just jealous because I'm better at flying than you are," Harry retorted. Sirius looked shocked.  
  
"You? Better than me? Preposterous! I haven't heard such heresy since your father was alive!" Sirius said. A moment later, he realized what he had said. Harry didn't seem affected by it though. "I'm sorry," Sirius said, uncomfortably.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked. "For talking about my father? You have nothing to be sorry about. He was your friend, and you should be able to talk about him all you want. It's been 26 years since he died, Sirius. We shouldn't be afraid to think about him and smile," Harry replied. Sirius still looked uncomfortable, but slightly relieved.  
  
"You've grown up so much since you were in school, kid," Sirius said, leaning over and ruffling Harry's hair.  
  
"A lot has happened since I was in school," Harry replied. He started flying slowly across the field, looking around at the stands in a longing way. "It's been so long," he whispered, as he remembered all the times he had played on the field, all the times he had won, and lost. All the injuries he had gotten while on the field, and the friends he made while playing the game he loved. "I missed Quidditch," he said softly as Sirius came up next to him.  
  
Sirius seemed to sense there was something more to Harry's mood than just missing Quidditch though. He didn't say anything at first, but Harry remained silent. He coughed once, but still didn't say anything. Finally, Sirius decided to break the silence. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" he asked, trying not to sound nosy. Harry sighed, wiping his forehead.  
  
"I should have come back sooner," Harry said quietly. "I don't know why I waited so long to come back, and to tell you all the truth. It was stupid, really."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're here now, and things will be just like they used to," Sirius said, knowing what he said wasn't the complete truth.  
  
"No they can't, and you know it just as well as I do. Things have changed too much. We're completely different people. I have a wife, Ginny's married and has a kid, Ron and Hermione have a kid. You're Minister of Magic, for crying out loud! Things can't be the same," Harry replied, his voice sounding defeated.  
  
"But we still have each other Harry. I'll always be here for you. I know I haven't been the greatest godfather at times, but I've tried," Sirius said. Harry was silent for a moment.  
  
"I know. You've already proven that. It's just..." Harry said, knowing what he had to say, but not wanting to say it. "Hey, do you want to race again? Best two out of three?" he asked abruptly. Sirius looked shocked, but Harry didn't wait for a response and took off flying.  
  
Sirius sat looking at Harry for a moment, not knowing what to think, but he took off after Harry, knowing he wouldn't catch up at the speed Harry was going. Sirius knew something wasn't right, that Harry was hiding something, but he also knew not to push it, and Harry would tell him in his own time.  
  
Sirius watched as Harry flew the length of the field a few times, obviously having noticed Sirius wasn't racing him. He did a few loop-the-loops, then did a horizontal barrel roll the length of the field. He righted himself, and started flying the length of the field once more. All of a sudden, it seemed as if time slowed down.  
  
Sirius sat frozen in shock as he saw his godson's body go limp on the broom and lean towards the side. Harry was at the opposite end of the field, at least twenty feet above the ground. In a burst of adrenaline, Sirius started flying towards him, but Harry's body had already started falling towards the ground.  
  
Sirius reached his side just as Harry hit the ground, an instant too late to try and break his fall. He jumped off his broom and went to Harry's side, his face stricken with panic. He felt for a pulse, and with a lurch of his stomach, shot a jet of silver light towards the school.  
  
***  
  
A/N: *Grins*. I know, I'm evil, aren't I??? Plus it was short... I couldn't drag it out any longer!! And I know, it took forever, didn't it?? Lol... Sorry, I was at camp for two weeks. Actually, two camps. The first, an engineering camp, rocked. I had so much fun. The second, an oceanology camp, sucked. Oh well... Why do people like this story? Do you know how many plot holes are in it? Like, how did Harry get his Firebolt???? I was just thinking about that, trying to figure it out... I'll have to do something about it, won't I? *Sighs in frustration*. I hate plot holes... Lol. Well, I think I'm going to do my thanks now, and send this to my sister to read (she was very excited when she got ch.16 in the mail, lol). I'll be posting today as well! Hurray for me!! It only took 20 days!! Okay, I'll shut up...  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. You're input means the WORLD to me!! I'm hoping to break 100 with this story, and it's up to YOU to help me get there!! Come on, I know you can!! And just so you know, there are at least two more chapters in the works here, maybe more, depending on how everything plays out, hehe...   
  
Autumn Ice- Oh, don't you worry! He will. No healing in THIS story.. Unless I chicken out, but I don't think I will... hehe... Oh well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady Avalon- Yay, I made you cry! Oops.. I mean... Thanks for reviewing!! I love getting reviews too.. I don't know if Dumbledore is going to find out... He might just remain oblivious to this entire thing... I dunno... We'll have to see, now won't we... Hehe.. Thank you so much for the review!!  
  
And those were the only reviewers... Besides me... only because I was whining that I wish I could be reading this instead of writing it because I went back to read it, but I already knew what was gonna happen, and know how it's gonna end, which ruins the ENTIRE story!! Yeah... I know, I'm weird, aren't I??? Lol... Oh well, thanks again for taking the time to listen to me babbling on and on about nothing! Please review!!! Pretty please?????? 


	18. The Morbid Truth

Like a Phoenix  
Ch. 18- The Morbid Truth  
  
A/N: Maybe I shouldn't write cliff hangers if I'm not going to write the next chapter until a month later... Nah! Oh well, lol. Sorry about that... I know where I want to go with this, but I don't know where I want to go with this... *Sigh*... And of course school starts next week, although I was spoiled and got three months of summer this year... Only because of renovations, they needed us out of school early, so we lost February vacation earlier in the year... So anyway... Oh, on a random note, since you people have been with me through it all, I got my AP results back!! I think the people correcting my test must have been on drugs, cuz I got a 5.... *Shakes head in confusion*... I dunno... Anyway, you really don't care about me and my pitiful life, right? Right! Okay then! Review already!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter just as much as I own all the other things I'm obsessed with (the list is VERY long, trust me!!).  
***  
Sirius sat frozen in shock as he saw his godson's body go limp on the broom and lean towards the side. Harry was at the opposite end of the field, at least twenty feet above the ground. In a burst of adrenaline, Sirius started flying towards him, but Harry's body had already started falling towards the ground.  
  
Sirius reached his side just as Harry hit the ground, an instant too late to try and break his fall. He jumped off his broom and went to Harry's side, his face stricken with panic. He felt for a pulse, and with a lurch of his stomach, shot a jet of silver light towards the school.  
  
***  
  
He felt as if he had been sat on by a dragon, and it had laid several eggs on his chest, not allowing him to breath quite properly. His chest felt like it was about to give way, but his aching lungs kept it inflated. He tried to take in a deep breath, which not only caused pain in his chest, but a searing pain to race up his back. Mentally sighing, he resigned himself to simply opening his eyes to see where he was.  
  
After a few minutes, or a few seconds, he couldn't rightly tell, he managed to open his eyes. His sight was met by the glaring brightness of the all-white Hospital Wing. He could see sunlight streaming in through the window, but was unable to tell whether it was the morning or the evening.  
  
Glancing around, his sights fell on a man sitting in the chair next to his bed. He seemed to be asleep, or at least resting his eyes. He didn't want to disturb the man, but he wanted to find out why he was here, since he couldn't seem to remember. The last thing he remembered was flying around the Quidditch pitch, contemplating how he would tell his godfather he only had a few more months to live.  
  
'It'll be a lot easier now,' he thought sarcastically, trying to ease himself onto his side, hoping it would ease the heaviness in his chest. It only made his entire body hurt, and a dull throbbing to flare up in his temples. He let out a soft groan, but it seemed loud enough to wake his godfather, who shot up straight in his seat, anxiety written all over his face.  
  
"You're awake!" Sirius said, not able to hide the excitement and relief from his voice. "How do you feel?" the anxiety was back in his voice, his posture suddenly tense with worry.  
  
"How to describe the pain... Well, let's just say it feels like there are dragon eggs on my chest, leprechauns in my head pounding to get out, and someone let a troll use my body as a stepping stool," Harry replied, trying to sound as humorous as possible, without showing any of the pain on his face. A small smile formed on Sirius' face.  
  
"Doesn't sound that bad," he said in response. Harry rolled his eyes and tried to sit up, letting out a soft groan. "Let me help you," Sirius said, propping some pillows up behind Harry.  
  
"It feels like fifth year all over again," Harry said in a half-mocking, half-serious voice. Sirius didn't make a response. They were silent for a few moments, then Harry, finally sitting up, decided to figure some things out. "What happened? How long have I been out?"  
  
Sirius looked slightly uncomfortable for a minute before he finally answered. "We were out on the pitch, and you were flying back and forth, and all of a sudden, you just... fell... and I couldn't get there quick enough. You hit the ground... That was last Saturday. It's Friday now," Sirius said, avoiding Harry's eyes. "Harry, what happened to you?" Sirius asked, sounding extremely scared and worried at the same time. Now it was Harry's turn to look uncomfortable.  
  
Just as Harry was about to answer, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "Professor Turner, so glad to see you awake again. You've had us all in a fright. Good afternoon, Minister," she said cordially to Sirius. He just nodded his head in greeting.  
  
"I should go tell the others you're awake. I'm sure they'll be relieved," Sirius said, getting up to leave. "I'll be back in a little while, and we can talk then," he said, making his way to the door. Harry nodded in his bed, silently thanking Madame Pomfrey for choosing that instant to appear. He had been out for a week, and he needed some time to get his courage up again.  
  
***  
  
Sirius walked into the teacher's lounge looking extremely worn out. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood up quickly when he entered.  
  
"So? Is he awake?" Ron asked nervously. The last week had been very trying for all of them. It had almost seemed like a relapse of ten years ago.  
  
"Yes, he's awake. He's in some pain though. Madame Pomfrey will take care of that. I still don't understand what happened out there though," Sirius said wearily, letting himself fall onto the couch. Ron and Hermione shared a look with Ginny, their faces lined with anxiety. "He's not telling me something, I just know it."  
  
"Maybe he'll open up to you. Don't worry about it," Hermione said soothingly. "Hey, it's almost dinner time. Why don't we sneak some food up to him? You know how awful hospital food is," Hermione said, standing up once again from the seat she had taken.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Ginny said, also standing up. Ron stood up as well, but Sirius was still in his seat. "Is there something else bothering you, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "No, not really. I was just thinking. I've been so worried, I haven't had time to just think all week," he replied, slowly getting up from his seat.  
  
***  
  
They were all talking and laughing rather loudly, and they had been yelled at already on several occasions by Madame Pomfrey, but it hadn't stopped them yet. Ron, with help from Ginny and Hermione, was telling Sirius and Harry about a family party the Weasley's had earlier that year. It involved many pranks on Fred and George's parts, and many of the youngest Weasley generation changing colors due to them.  
  
After an hour or so, they started to quiet down a bit. Harry, who had just spent the week unconscious, was in no hurry to go back to sleep, and was doing everything in his power to keep his friends there. Unfortunately for him, though, his plan backfired. Sirius brought up the topic of discussion from earlier that day.  
  
"So, Harry, any ideas why you fell off your broom? Or were things just getting to boring and you needed to liven them up a bit?" Sirius asked, his voice sounding amused, his eyes still full of worry.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Hermione was giving him a patronizing glare, and Ron was doing everything in his power to look encouraging. Ginny looked at him with a sad sort of sympathy in her eyes. He sighed, trying to think of the best way to explain his situation, using his eyes to plead for help from his friends. Sirius seemed to be getting impatient.  
  
"I don't know how to say this. It's hard for me. I guess the easiest way is to explain what happened. You know the night Voldemort tried to kill me, for the first time, and his curse rebounded on him?" Harry asked. Sirius' eyes darkened. "Dumbledore figures that we became connected in a way, by that curse. How I always felt pain in my scar whenever he was near, or angry. Then in my fourth year, when he used my blood to resurrect himself, the bond grew, I guess you could say. So when I killed him ten years ago, it was almost as if I killed part of myself," Harry stopped, letting that much sink in. He could see the dread building in Sirius' features as he put two and two together.  
  
"So what you're saying is it's only a matter of time before you..." Sirius said, unable to bring himself to finish his sentence. Harry nodded, and the little color left in Sirius' face vanished. Harry could see tears making their way down Ginny's cheek, and Ron and Hermione looked close to tears as well. Sirius cleared his throat. "When... I mean... How much longer... do you have left?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I don't think much longer though. It's been ten years, and I've felt it every day. I guess I waited too long though. I don't think the curse of the Defense teacher will be broken by me," Harry said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"And there's nothing we can do?" Sirius asked, trying to sound hopeful.  
  
"No. What could anyone do? It's not like this kind of thing happens every day. As far as I know, I'm still the only one who's ever survived the Killing Curse. Or have I lost hold of that title over the last ten years?" Harry said, a small smile on his face. Ginny managed to laugh through her tears, even though his joke was rather dark.  
  
"No, the title is still yours, oh valiant Boy Who Lived," Ron replied, rolling his eyes along with everyone else.  
  
"Speaking of boys who lived, maybe we better go so Harry can get some sleep. Otherwise, I think Madame Pomfrey will have our necks," Hermione said, standing up from the chair she was in.  
  
"I guess you're right. Plus, I should probably go back to work tomorrow. I've called out sick all week. They might think I'm dead and hold elections," Sirius said jokingly. Everyone laughed.  
  
"You can't be that bad, can you?" Harry asked, a glimmer of happiness in his eyes and a teasing note in his voice.  
  
"Sure I can. After all, I'm a Marauder, am I not?" Sirius asked, ruffling Harry's already disheveled hair as he stood up.  
  
"Gee thanks, like my hair wasn't bad enough before," Harry replied, trying to make his hair lay flat once again. Everyone gave Harry a hug, then headed out for the night, leaving him alone to get some rest.  
***  
A/N: Eh... Wow, I wrote this all in like two days! If only my muse had been nice to me two weeks ago, right? LOL! Okay, so I'm thinking maybe next time I go to write a story I should wear my glasses.... Hehe.. I took them off cuz I wanted to go stand in the rain, and left them in my bedroom, then I went on my computer to see if my friend was online, and she wasn't, so I decided to finish this off... And yeah, I'm getting a headache from squinting... Serves me right, eh? I was watching the VMAs earlier, and I was very excited that Avril Lavigne was on. I was supposed to see her in concert on Tuesday, but she canceled because she was sick... My friends and I were very upset.. Especially since we didn't find this out until we were outside the place the concert was and there was a sign saying she wasn't coming, and the stupid radio station people, who KNEW we were there to see Avril, didn't say anything either! So we left, because we didn't want to see anyone else who was performing... Yeah.. We had fun anyway... So I'm going to apologize, because Dumbledore was SUPPOSED to find out about Harry this chapter, but he didn't feel like leaving his office... Stupid Dumbledore, lol... And I was almost mean and have Harry die, but I didn't... Then I was almost mean again and was going to have him have amnesia... But I didn't... I just didn't think it would work right with my story line.... Yeah, wow, this is a really long author's note... Ok, I'll go thank people now... Please review!!!  
  
Thanks as usual to all my wonderful reviewers!!! (TEN MORE UNTIL 100!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
NightSpell- Maybe he should have.. But you're right, I wouldn't have a fic! LOL! Did I review your story yet? I think I did.. Maybe I should check and see if you've updated... *runs off to check...*  
  
Bleeding Heart- Hehe... *grins sheepishly and runs to hide*... Don't hurt me!! It was all my muse's fault, honestly! She didn't feel like writing!! I guess a week straight of English homework jolted her into action though, lol. I'll try and get the next chapter up relatively soon... Once I find something to write about, hehe... But I'm warning you now, school starts for me on Tuesday, and I'm going away all weekend, so I don't know how quick it will be!! Please be patient!!!  
  
Phoenixheart- How was camp? What kind of camp? Hope you had fun! I had fun at my camp.. It was science camp!! Hehe.. I'm weird, I know, lol... Thanks for your support, I'm glad you were so excited to see I updated!! And you know what? I can kill him if I want!! :-P!!!! Thanks again for reviewing!!  
  
Autumn Ice- Ooh, I'm so happy you like my story!! Thank you so much!!! Harry isn't dying QUITE yet... Don't worry though, it will be a nice and angsty ending!!! *Grins evilly*... Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
angelkas- That sucks! $17.50????!!!! Wow... That's a lot of money... Eh, I'm sorry, but he has to die. He just has to. He told me, when I first started writing this, that even if he wasn't really dead at the beginning, he had to die at the end. I'm sorry. I can't help but do what the Great Harry Potter tells me to do!!! You understand, don't you? Thanks for reading my story (especially since it cost you so much money!!!!)!!  
  
I HATE FUDGE- Hmm... Interesting theory... I'm not quite sure it's true though.. Well, I guess in a way you could say it was, because Fudge didn't believe Dumbledore when he said Voldemort was alive, so he refused to do anything about it, thus causing Harry to have to kill Voldemort on his own, which in turn is making Harry die and his friends suffer.... So good luck on the Fudge hunting. Do tell me if you catch him!! And thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
Wow, I was so proud! Six new reviews!! Thanks to everyone!! And I WOULD thank my sister, but she hasn't read chapter 17 yet because I never sent it to her at camp, and now she's home, so I have to have her read it, so yeah... Okay, I should go now... TTYL!!!!!! 


	19. The Truth Cannot Be Avoided

Like a Phoenix  
Ch. 19- The Truth Cannot Be Avoided  
  
A/N: I need a wall, so I can go bang my head up against it... AP classes suck... Cuz ya know, I'm ONLY taking THREE right now... Calculus, English, and Spanish... Although, Spanish is the only one I'm worried about, because we have a new teacher and all she does is speak in Spanish, and we've never had a real Spanish teacher before... so yeah... I was supposed to be in AP Physics but I dropped it to be in chorus so I could go to Disney World in March... Hehehe... Okay, well, maybe I should start writing and shut up, eh? Okay then!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own of Harry Potter are two posters, two board games, two card games, QttA, FB, and 7 copies of the books (2 of SS, 1 of CoS, 2 of PoA, and 2 of GoF). Maybe I'll get a Spanish copy of one sometime soon....  
  
***  
  
"Professor Turner, how are you feeling today?" Dumbledore asked, walking into the hospital wing the following day. Harry shifted uneasily in his bed.  
  
"Fine, sir," he replied. Dumbledore had a knowing kind of smile on his face, and there was a twinkle in his eye, brighter than usual.  
  
"That's good to know. I assume you'll be returning to teaching on Monday?" he asked, making small talk for what reason Harry couldn't tell.  
  
"Yes sir, I hope to. If Madame Pomfrey will let me out," Harry replied jokingly. Dumbledore laughed, making wrinkles of delight crease his face.  
  
"I don't see any reason why she wouldn't. You seem to be in perfect health, besides having a nasty fall the other day," Dumbledore said. Harry started to blush slightly.  
  
"Yeah..." he said, hoping his face wasn't too red. "I guess I did, didn't I," he said, looking down at his hands.  
  
"You know, I had a student once who had a nasty fall from a broomstick. Any idea why you might have fallen?" Dumbledore asked, switching topics rapidly to try and catch Harry off-guard. Dumbledore knew he was hiding something.  
  
"Uh, well, not really. I mean, I hadn't been sleeping too well, I guess I was just tired," Harry said, lying quickly. Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
"Dementors," Dumbledore said nonchalantly, brushing a piece of lint off of his dark blue robes.  
  
"Huh? Dementors? What about them?" Harry asked, confused by the conversation Dumbledore was leading.  
  
"Dementors. That was why the student fell off his broom. About a hundred of them. It was during a Quidditch match," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Harry said, not knowing what else to say. His brow was wrinkled in confusion as Dumbledore sat in his chair, smiling amiably back at him. "Was there something you wanted?" Harry finally asked.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Falling off your broomstick is a nasty business," Dumbledore replied. Harry just nodded his head. Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say something more, but didn't want to make Harry suspicious.  
  
"Was that everything?" Harry asked, now feeling incredibly uncomfortable in the presence of the Headmaster.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, James?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shifted a bit in his bed again.  
  
"You just did, sir," he replied, trying to sound witty. "But you can ask another one if you want." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Why did it take you so long to come back?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes serious, but his tone light-hearted. Harry gulped.  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean? Come back?" Harry asked nervously. He suddenly wished he was still unconscious.  
  
"You know what I mean, Harry," Dumbledore replied.  
  
***  
A/N: The end! Haha, no....  
***  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock. He stuttered for a minute before he could form a sentence. "How long have you known?"  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "I do believe it was the masquerade dance. No, the week after, when you went screaming down the hallway after Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eye yet again.  
  
"Oh... Yeah, I guess that could make anyone a bit suspicious," Harry replied, laughing a little. "I'm sorry. I mean, for not telling you. I just... I don't know..."  
  
"Sometimes it is easier for those we care about not to know the truth. Other times, the truth cannot be avoided," Dumbledore replied. Harry wrinkled his brow in concentration once again, trying to figure out what he meant. After a moment or two, he gave up. "I believe it is time for me to leave," Dumbledore said, standing up from his chair.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, a small smile on his face. Dumbledore smiled back, the knowing glint once again in his eyes as he left the Hospital Wing, leaving Harry alone once more.  
  
Harry got out of his bed and went over to the window. It was snowing, and from the looks of it, it had been snowing for quite some time. The grounds were covered in white, and the lake was indecipherable, the snow piled up on the ice. The Whomping Willow had icicles hanging off it's limbs. The greenhouses looked several feet shorter with snow drifts all along their sides. Harry sighed.  
  
His breath collected on the cold window, clouding his view of the grounds. He felt old and worn out. He knew his time was drawing close. In his heart, he wished he could stay with his friends, but he knew there was no way it could be possible. He mentally cursed himself for not having come back sooner. As he stood there, he didn't hear Ginny come in behind him.  
  
"Hey Harry, feeling better?" she asked. Harry turned around in surprise. Ginny looked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he replied, sighing again. The look didn't leave Ginny's face. "Really, Ginny, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
"I do worry about you though, Harry. I have since the first time I saw you. I remember that day. Mum and I were going to see Ron and the others off at the train station. Mum was completely unorganized, as usual. I still haven't figured out how she got us all to the station on time every year. I guess practice makes perfect," Ginny said, making both of them laugh. "And then, there you were. You had all your things on your cart, and you were just standing there. When Fred came back and said who you were, I felt my heart flutter, and my stomach flop. I knew, from that very moment, that you would be a part of my life for a very long time," Ginny said, blushing slightly.  
  
Harry felt his own heart flutter at that instant. Even from the first time Ginny had seen him, she had been in love with him. He remembered the way he used to just think of her as Ron's kid sister. She had practically been his own little sister. Then the summer after fourth year came and there she was, every day, writing letters to him. She didn't have to. That's when Harry had started to realize how he really felt about her. She was how he survived after everything that had happened to him.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said quietly. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes as a lump grew in his throat. Not having the energy to hold them back, the tears slid down his cheeks. He turned away from Ginny so she wouldn't see him crying, but she already had. In an instant, she was at his side, her arm wrapped around his shoulder.  
  
They stood like that for a few minutes before Harry had finally stopped crying. "Thank you, Ginny, for everything. I don't think I could have made it as far as I did without you," Harry said.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I was your friend. That's all. There wasn't anything special about that," Ginny replied.  
  
"No. You weren't just my friend. You were the only thing keeping me going for a long time. All during fifth year and most of sixth year. Then at the end of seventh year. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there for me when you were. You meant the world to me. You still do. I don't want you to think you weren't something special, because you were the most special thing to me," Harry said back to her, taking her hand in his. They stood in silence for a few minutes longer.  
  
"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" Ginny asked, but it was more of a statement. Harry saw a tear trickle down her cheek. He leaned over and wiped it away.  
  
"If I could have one wish in the entire world, it would be to stay here with you forever," Harry replied, pulling Ginny into a hug. As she cried on his shoulder, he let his own tears fall.  
  
"Do you know when?" Ginny managed to ask through her tears. Harry was silent for a moment, unable to speak through the emotions.  
  
"Soon," he said softly. He heard Ginny sniffle. "Don't worry. Please. I'm happy. I lived a good life. There's still lots more for you to do. Do them for me, please?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded, her voice not working.  
  
"I love you, Harry," she whispered through her tears.  
  
"I love you too, Ginny," Harry replied.  
***  
A/N: EEEEEH... I'm sorry this is short!!! School is evil. Being sick is evil. Work is evil. Life is evil. Too much to do, not enough time. And plus I want the next chapter (which, I'm 99.9999999999% sure at this point, will be the last...) to be special. But it will be SAD. I'm going to warn you now!! Okay, I'm going to thank all my lovely reviewers and get this posted!  
  
HURRAY FOR ME!!!! 100 REVIEWS!!! COUNT THEM!!! BIG 1-0-0!!!!! THANKS TO EVERYONE SO MUCH!!!  
  
SiriusBPadfoot- Of course I forgive you. Thank you for your reviews. Well, Jenny was SUPPOSED to come back... Not too sure now... She might make an appearance next chapter, but I'm not promising anything. But I CAN guarantee that Sirius will be in the next chapter. The Lion King... Gah... Sorry, we watched that as part of our health final last year... One question was "Do you think Simba is suicidal?". Kinda ruined the movie from then on... Lol... Oh well, I think fanfiction is the only thing that can make me cry at this point... Lol... Okay, well, thanks again SO much for all your wonderful reviews!!!  
  
Phoenixheart- That's a mouthful of a name for a town! Well, Sirius WASN'T the last to find out! Dumbledore was! Lol... Hehee... And technically, Dumbledore doesn't even know he's going to die at all... hehehehe... I'm evil, aren't I? Oh well, yes, camp is definitely better than school ANY day! Thanks for your review!!!  
  
NightSpell- *grins evilly*... No, he hasn't died _yet_... hehehe... I'm sorry, I'm the kind of author who wants to cry as they write their story.. I love sad stories. I'm a sucker for them. Thank you for your wonderful review. Glad I'm making you happy!  
  
Lady Avalon- MY 100TH REVIEWER!!!!!! *Gives Lady Avalon a huge hug and a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates and a pretty poster saying 'I was the 100th Reviewer!*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's okay that you haven't been reading, you made my ENTIRE DAY!! I was so excited when I saw that I had 100 reviews!!! Yes, I am evil. But I'm not completely evil. That would be Satan, a girl in my Calculus class. Lol... Oh I know, if Harry dies I think not only my family would kill me, but my entire senior class at school, lol!! Thanks again for the two wonderful reviews!!!  
  
And that's everyone for now! Again, thanks to all of you, and thank you for getting me to the 100 mark!! Maybe on the next story I post we'll get at least 150??? Come on, tell your friends! Blackmail your family! Torture your enemies! Help me get reviews! Lol, just kidding. I love you all for all your wonderful feedback and I'll see ya next chapter!!!! 


	20. Dust to Dust

Like a Phoenix  
Ch. 20- Dust to Dust  
  
A/N: This is it folks. The last chapter. Thank you for sticking with me this long. I'm going to start writing this now. Just a warning. Have a box of tissues ready. Also, I want to apologize for the fact that sometimes in this chapter he'll be James, but then I'll call him Harry. Just so you know.  
  
Disclaimer- So sad... After twenty chapters, I STILL don't own Harry Potter...  
  
***  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to recognize the passing of a great man. A son, a husband, a friend. James Turner will always be remember by those whose lives he touched," Dumbledore's solemn voice drifted out across the frozen grounds of Hogwarts.   
  
Hardly what you would call a crowd was there that day. Not too many people had known James Turner. Of course, if most people had known who James Turner had really been, the turn out would have been much larger. But it had been decided not to reveal his true identity, out of respect for the one wish he always wanted to have.  
  
Most of the people attending the funeral were his co-workers and friends of old. Ron Weasly and his wife Hermione, his younger sister Ginny and her husband Frank, and of course, James' wife, Jenny. She sat in the front row, wearing a long black dress, her face hidden behind a lacy veil. Next to her sat Hermione, trying her best to comfort the distraught woman she had never met before. Sirius and Remus sat on her other side, neither saying anything, their faces blank.  
  
A few of the older students had come out for the ceremony. The ones who had gotten to know their professor better, and were sad to see his final departure. The sun was hanging low in the cold March air, casting it's weak light where it could.  
  
There was a brief silence as Dumbledore stepped away from the podium, but it was shortly broken by the sobs of Jenny. It was over. Her husband was dead, and the funeral was over. Now it was time for them to pay one last respect to James.  
  
A line formed, students going first. The line moved slowly, but people left enough room so those at the casket could have some privacy. Everyone had decided to let Jenny go first. It was cold out, and she seemed far too upset to be left outside. After she had sobbed onto James' casket for a few minutes, one of the students led her up to the castle. Next, Ron walked up to the dark wooden box.  
  
"Hey mate. Never thought I'd have to go through this twice. I'm going to miss you even more now. It was good to see you though. I hope you'll be happy. You finally get to be with your mum and dad," Ron managed to get out, before his voice broke. He put his hand on the coffin for a moment, then turned and stepped aside, waiting for Hermione.  
  
"You deserved so much more than this, but no matter what, you always made the best of everything. Thank you for letting me be friends with you. I will never forget you, no matter what," Hermione said through her tears. She placed a white rose on the casket and walked up next to Ron. Together, they made their way to the castle as well.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward next, his face tired and old looking, the gleam from his eyes vanished. "You were a true Gryffindor, all the way until the end. The world will miss a man as great as you," Dumbledore stated simply. Then he turned and followed after the others. Frank stepped forward and placed a flower on the casket.  
  
"I didn't know you very well, but for that short time, your presence was amazing. I'm sure you'll keep all the angels in heaven smiling for a very long time," Frank said. He then turned to wait for Ginny, who was slowly making her way towards the coffin.  
  
"Your wife is nice," Ginny said softly, talking like Harry was standing right next to her. "I'm glad she made you happy. You made her very happy. I can tell. She's pregnant, you know. It was going to be a surprise when you came home at the end of the school year. We'll help her, don't worry. I think Ron will try to cling to any piece of your life he can find. But I guess you don't have to worry about anything any more. I'd better go inside. Frank is waiting for me. And Remus and Sirius still have to say goodbye. I just... want you to know... I love you, and I always will," Ginny said, placing a red rose on the dark wood, a tear falling next to it. She turned and caught up with Frank, who helped her to the castle. Remus walked up next.  
  
"Things are going to be interesting, that much I can say. You always liked to keep us on our toes. Tell Lily and James hello for me, okay?" Remus said, wiping away a tear as he too added a flower to the pile. Sirius was the last person in line. He seemed hesitant at first, but he finally made his way over.  
  
"I don't know what to say. I guess I'm still in shock. It was all so sudden. I think I used up all my hysteria last time we thought you died. I'm not sure how things are going to be from now on. I guess we'll all just make ourselves busy helping out your wife. You would have made a good father though. Don't behave yourself too much up there, otherwise it might get too boring. I guess that's it then. I'll just go now," Sirius said, not moving from his spot. Tears had blurred his eyes, and he couldn't find the will to move. After a few minutes, Remus came back over to his side.  
  
"Come on. Let's go inside and warm up a bit," Remus said, carefully leading Sirius across the grass into the Great Hall where the others were speaking quietly among themselves.  
  
Together everyone stood in the Great Hall, letting the tears flow down their cheeks. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were comforting Jenny. It gave them comfort to be able to help her mourn the loss of someone that meant so much to them.  
  
The ceiling of the hall reflected the blazing colors of the sunset, bright reds, warm yellows and oranges, slowly fading into purple and finally a dark blue. It was the end of the day, and the end of a part of their lives that none would ever forget.  
  
***  
  
A/N: *Starts sobbing*... How sappy!! You know what you stupid people??? I think I might be forced to write an alternate, happy ending... Urgh!! Do you realize how much work that means for me??? Stupid conscience putting me on a guilt trip... *Grumbles loudly*.... And it's all YOUR FAULT!!  
  
These are the people's whose fault it is:  
  
Bleeding Heart- I'm trying not to be too mushy, honestly. I realize they have spouses already. But is what I just wrote too mushy for them??? I don't think so... Thanks for the review!  
  
Autumn Ice- I know, it was too long, and it was even worse for this chapter, which ended up being ridiculously short... I apologize. Life got the better of me. I'm a senior in high school, and there's a lot for me to do. Applying to colleges, writing essays for colleges, and I'm taking three AP classes, two of which require some kind of essay every week or so, and the other one is Calculus which usually means ten to fifteen homework problems that take twenty minutes each.. So I've been trying to motivate my muse but she took a vacation for a bit, but I think she might be back... I hope you're feeling better now, which you probably are because it has been so long since you reviewed... Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope there was enough angst for you!  
  
SiriusBPadfoot- Was that good Sirius? He seemed a bit sad and lost and depressed... Poor Siri... But anyway, about Jenny. I did intentionally make her name sound like Ginny. It was going to be a plot bunny a very long time ago (about this time last year) but all my notes got lost and my muse decided she didn't like that idea, so Jenny never really was that big of a character in this... Oh well... Thank you so very much for reading this through to the end! Although like I said before, there might be an alternate ending... I'll see.... *Grins evilly*....  
  
Amber Evans Potter- Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it so far!!  
  
NightSpell- Honestly, the only way you could keep me from not writing was if I was either completely paralyzed or dead. I love to write, and I stuck this story out, and now it's done, and I hope I didn't make you cry TOO much. Thank you for your support!!!  
  
UNCLE BOB- Well, thank you for your review. There MIGHT be an alternate ending... MIGHT.. I'll have to run it past my muse first... I'm glad you are this passionate about my story though. Thank you very much!!  
  
And that's all my reviews recently. I'm happy to say though I'm at 106! I never thought I'd make it past 100, but you guys kept coming back for more, and I thank you all so very much. Now I think I'll go try and write an alternate ending. I'm not promising anything. Life is really crazy right now, and exams will be coming before I realize it. I have four chorus concerts next month, a really big lab report, two books to read for English, a play to read for English, I'm sure I'll be getting more essays, Spanish stuff... Senior year is tough. But I'm happy right now, I got a call last night from the admissions officer at the school I want to go to and she said I was accepted, so maybe my muse will play nice. We'll see!!! I must away...  
  
If I don't write any more with this, I thank everyone who has read this and will read this. Your support has meant worlds to me. I'm sure I will be posting other stories sometime, I have one that I think might be promising. Actually, I have a few, but there's a short one that might be done sometime soon... Anyway, thanks again to all my loyal fans!!!! 


End file.
